


Promised Eternity (A Ring of Endless Light Remix)

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bring Back Black Challenge, M/M, Remix, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Sirius mérite d'être heureux, d'avoir une seconde chance, ici, derrière le voile... et pourquoi pas aussi de l'autre côté.





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promised Eternity (A Ring of Endless Light Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910961) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Promised Eternity** **  
** **(A Ring of Endless Light Remix)**

*******

**Première partie**

*******

"Hé, Sirius, t’es avec nous, vieux ?"

Les paupières de l’animagus s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un James, visiblement inquiet, qui le fixait les sourcils froncés.

"Quoi ?"

"On dirait que tu vas t’évanouir."Son ami fit lentement glisser un verre d'eau sur la table en bois. "Tiens, bois un peu."

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant s’il n’était pas en train d’halluciner.Il se trouvait dans la petite cuisine jaune de l’appartement de James et Lily à Bristol.

"Quoi ?" répéta-t-il. Et puis, tout doucement, la voix emplie d’incrédulité, il souffla, "James ?"

"Est-ce que tu as encore bu ?" maugréa alors une voix piquante et douloureusement familière juste derrière lui.

Il tourna nerveusement la tête, son coeur martelant cruellement sa poitrine. "Lily ? … Non.. Non, j’ai juste… je…"

Potter grommela et la jeune maman se calma. "On est tous un peu…" Elle secoua la tête. "Harry a du mal à dormir en ce moment…"

Black inspira de nouveau et ferma les yeux avant d'expirer lentement. Il y était. C’était la nuit où il les avait convaincus de changer de Gardien du Secret, de prendre Peter à sa place. Il avait revécu cette scène des milliers de fois quand il était enfermé à Azkaban ; chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque doute à propos de Remus et de lui-même. Il referma les yeux, puis les ouvrit et fixa ses mains. La peau était lisse et souple, et même, légèrement bronzée, elle n'avait plus rien du cuir pâle et prêt à rompre, celui qui laissait transparaître les articulations de ses doigts depuis Azkaban.Il déglutit, ou du moins, il essaya plusieurs fois avant d’y arriver.

"Alors, quelle est cette idée de génie dont tu parlais ?" s'enquit Lily, et il sentit un sanglot poindre au fond de sa poitrine, un sanglot qu'il ravala difficilement. Il ne voulait pas, il se refusait à prononcer _les_ _mots_. Et il était hors de question qu'ils sortent de sa bouche. Pas cette fois.

"Rien," répondit-il d'une voix rauque et voilée par l’émotion. "Je pensais que j’allais laisser la moto à Moony, c’est tout. Il sait la bichonner, et il saura ce que ça veut dire si je lui laisse et que je ne reviens pas." Il lâcha un souffle tremblotant tandis que son coeur ne cessait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait pu modifier ce souvenir auparavant. Les détraqueurs perdaient-ils de leur pouvoir ? Etait-il finalement devenu fou ?

James hocha la tête."Logique. Et pour Peter ?"

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance,"grogna Sirius en repensant au rat et à tout le mal qu'il avait causé, en se rappelant l'arrogance et la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve et qui l'avaient empêché de voir en Peter un possible traître, en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait laissé les insinuations sournoises de Pettigrew le faire douter de la loyauté de Remus. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quinze ans qu'il se maudissait pour cette terrible faute, mais, même si tout ça n'était pas réel, il n'allait certainement pas refaire la même erreur.

"Padfoot ?" s'inquiétaJames en remarquant son malaise, la tension était palpable dans la petite cuisine.

"C’est juste, euh, je sais pas, Prongs. C’est juste un sentiment."

"Je croyais que tu disais que Remus…" commença Lily, mais Sirius l’interrompit en grognant à nouveau.

"Non ! Non. Pas Remus. J’étais... j’arrive même pas à croire que j’ai pu douter de lui. Non."Il se frotta les yeux avec les paumes et secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Moony ne vous trahirait jamais."

"Je n’ai jamais pensé le contraire," répliqua vivement l’ancienne préfète, et l’animagus se rappela avec quelle hargne elle avait défendu Remus. Il avait dit à Remus…

Cette pensée l’obligea à s’interrompre puis à réfléchir.

Il avait dit à Remus que Lily n’avait jamais douté de lui et n’avait cédé que lorsqu’il eut convaincu James qu’échanger les rôles avec Peter était une idée brillante.

_Il avait dit à Remus…_

Il s’était évadé d’Azkaban et avait essayé de tuer Peter. Il se souvenait de cette nuit dans la Cabane hurlante, des deux années de cavale et de celle qu’il avait passée, enfermé à Grimmauld Place. Il se mit alors à panteler parce que, _par les couilles de Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel !?_

"Je sais," finit-il par articuler même s'il avait encore du mal à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration."Tu avais raison – as raison, je veux dire. Tu as raison. J’avais tort."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" ironisa Lily, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère pesante. "Le grand Sirius Black est-il en train d'admettre qu'il a eu tort ?"

Il haussa les épaules, piqué au vif, et prit une gorgée du verre que James lui avait donné. Il ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau fraîche envahissait sa bouche sèche et coulait le long de sa gorge brûlante.

"Je n'avais pas toutes les informations que j'ai maintenant," confessa-t-il, d’une voix grinçante.

James le fixa un long moment et l’animagus se força à soutenir son regard. Il se souvenait de ces yeux, écarquillés et vides, braqués sur lui derrière des carreaux brisés, dans les décombres de la maison de Godric Hollow, et il serra les poings.

"Faites-moi confiance," supplia-t-il, avant de grimacer en entendant le son rauque et immature de sa voix. "S'il vous plaît. Faites-moi confiance, tous les deux. Je peux le faire."

Lily lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. "On a confiance en toi, Sirius. Crois-moi, on a confiance."

"Demain soir, alors ?"

James hocha la tête. "La maison de mon grand-père. Elle est vide depuis qu’il est mort..." son meilleur ami avait perdu tous les membres de sa famille à cause des Mangemorts ; les Potter avaient toujours détesté les Forces des Ténèbres et cette haine leur avait coûté très cher ces dernières années. _Contrairement aux Black_ , songea amèrement Sirius, qui avaient perdu deux fils, et ne s'inquiétaient que de leur réputation.

L’ancien batteur des Gryffindor tendit le bras et attrapa la main de James. "Je serai là."

Il se leva, accepta un bref mais écrasant câlin de la part de Lily, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul, lequel dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son père, un pouce plantédans la bouche. Le front de Harry ne portait encore aucune cicatrice et Sirius espéra de toutes ses forces que ce qu'il venait de faire protègerait le petit garçon de cette souffrance.Il laissa ses amis enveloppés dans les bras l’un de l’autre et essaya de trouver ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Il se souvenait très clairement de cette nuit. Il l’avait vécue et revécue, encore et encore quand il était à Azkaban, et son sentiment de triomphe se transformait, à chaque fois, en désespoir ; la chaude lueur du feu se reflétant dans les cheveux de Lily et la détermination froide brillant dans les yeux fatigués de James, remplacés par le souvenir de leurs corps raides, froids et vides, tout ça à cause de lui et de son plan stupide de _Blac_ _k trop arrogant_.

A présent, il était extrêmement nerveux –tous les sorciers savaient pertinemment qu'interférer avec le cours des choses était dangereux et totalement illégal- et même si Sirius n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à transgresser -souvent imprudemment- des lois qu'il trouvait injustes, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il était en train de se passer, alors qu'il avait grand besoin de comprendre.

***

Au lieu de se rendre à Hungry Horklum pour voir Peter comme il l'avait fait la première fois, Sirius transplana à Hogsmeade et fit un peu de charme à madame Rosmerta pour qu'elle le laisse utiliser la cheminée privéequi se trouvait dans son bureau.

Il s'agenouilla sur les braises froides, dans le foyer, prit une profonde inspiration, souffla sur la poudre de cheminette et lança fort et clair, "Bureau d’Albus Dumbledore." Plongeant la tête dans le foyer, il appela, "Professeur ?

Le directeur apparut aussitôt, les yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. "Sirius? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Est-ce que je peux vous voir ? En privé ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Laissez-moi juste--" Il marmonna quelque chose que l’animagus ne saisit pas. "Là, voilà, venez, je vous prie, Sirius."

Une poignée de poudre de cheminette plus tard et le jeune Black se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur, un endroit qu'il connaissait par coeur pour y avoir été 'convié' un peu trop souvent durant son adolescence. Assis en face de lui, les coudes posés sur le plateau de bois et les doigts croisés devant son menton, Dumbledore demanda.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Sirius tapota ses vêtements pour se dépoussiérer un peu avant de s'asseoir. "Vous êtes un Legilimens, n’est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête. Il ne semblait pas très surpris que l’ancien Gryffindor soit au courant, mais, le vieil homme ne paraissait que rarement surpris, et ce, quelque soit le sujet. "Oui."

Black s'agita sur sa chaise, croisant les jambes, l'une après l'autre, reposant ses pieds par terre, tentant désespérément de trouver une position confortable, de se mettre à l'aise sur son siège et dans son corps.

"J’ai besoin que vous, vous savez, que vous lisiez dans mes pensées."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et Sirius, les épaules.

"Il y a un peu plus d'une heure, j'étais en plein duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange au Département des Mystères, à essayer de protéger Harry et ses amis des Mangemorts, et..." il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en se rappelant la scène, "Et je riais." Il secoua la tête, incrédule."Je riais parce que c'était la première fois que mettais les pieds hors de cette saloperie de maison depuis des mois. Mais Bella est plus rapide qu'avant, parce qu'elle m'a touché avec un Stupéfix et je suis tombé." Il déglutit avec difficultés, les images défilant sur ses paupières. "Je suis tombé à travers le voile."

"Sirius, regardez-moi." La voix de Dumbledore était douce, même s’il s’agissait d’un ordre.

Le jeune Black rouvrit les yeux et bascula dans le regard bleu omniscient du directeur.

D'autres images fusèrent à l'intérieur de sa tête -Harry, James, Lily. Remus et Peter, le rat s'échappant lors de la pleine lune, pendant la transformation du loup-garou. Les Détraqueurs les encerclant lui et Harry. Lui-même en train de rire lors de sa confrontation avec Peter, les interminables journées grises et les terrifiantes nuits noires qu'il avait dû supporter à Azkaban. Padfoot. Kreacher. Des éclats de lumière. Le battement d’un voile noir. Une chute, lente et inévitable, cruelle et sans fin.

"Sirius. Sirius, est-ce que ça va ?"

L'animagus s'était effondré sur le parquet, son visage était trempé de larmes et sa respiration haletante, ses poumons réclamaient de l’air.Il se releva doucement, se réinstalla sur sa chaise et se couvrit le visage d'une main tremblante.

Le vieil homme lui offrit un mouchoir en tissu d’un blanc laiteux tandis que Fawkes volait jusqu’à lui et posait sa tête sur son genou, chantant doucement.

"Un sorbet au citron ?" proposa Dumbledore lorsque Sirius eut reprit ses esprits.

"Non merci, monsieur." Et quelque part, l’aîné des Black trouva ironique que les bonnes manières qu’on lui avait inculquées durant son enfance (et qu'il avait méthodiquement ignorées les années qui suivirent) l’aident à passer outre l’embarras de la situation, jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve son aplomb naturel.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'enfonça son fauteuil, tapotant distraitement son menton du bout de son index. De temps en temps, il s’accordait un, "Hmm," ou "Oui, je vois."

Après ce qui parut durer des heures (mais qui ne dura réellement que quelques minutes), Sirius se mit à gigoter avec impatience. "Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le directeur eut un léger sursaut, comme s'il avait oublié que son ancien élève était là. "Sirius. Oui, je vois maintenant."

"Voir quoi ?"

"Le voile... ce n'est pas, comme nous l'avons toujours pensé, une porte qui ouvre sur la mort. Non, ce n'est pas si simple." Il posa la main sur le petit astrolabe en argent qui trônait sur son bureau, faisant tourner le _rete_ autour de son axe. "Je pense qu'il vous a ramené dans un but bien précis. Il vous a ramené ici -enfin chez les Potter- et maintenant, en cette nuit au cours de laquelle la funeste décision a été prise. Ce n’était pas un hasard. Je vais devoir faire des recherches là-dessus, mais je pense que vous avez peut-être déjà changé les choses, que vous les avez améliorées." Il se redressa et secoua la tête. "Pettigrew, l'espion. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était allé si loin, même si je savais que son engagement vacillait."

Black bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. "Vous _saviez_ ," cracha-t-il, "vous _saviez_ et vous n'avez _rien_ dit ?"

Le vieil homme leva une main sereine pour tenter de le calmer. _"_ Je sais qu'il parle de quitter l'Ordre. Il est très inquiet du prix que cette guerre fait payer à sa famille et à ses amis.."

"Ses _amis_." Le mot retourna l’estomac de l’ancien batteur ; il crut un instant qu'il allait vomir, juste là, sur le bureau de Dumbledore. "Cet espèce de sale petit _traître..._ "

"Sirius, s'il vous plaît, calmez vous."

"Professeur..."

"De toute façon, je suppose que vous avez déjà fait en sorte que les évènements n’arrivent jamais." Le directeur effleura l’astrolabe et l’instrument stoppa son mouvement. L’animagus se demanda quels secrets il allait révéler au vieil homme, une fois qu’il serait parti."Allez vous reposer. Vous devez être prêt pour demain soir. Nous restons en contact, je vous tiendrai informé de la situation,mais je crois que vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire, maintenant, les choses doivent suivre leur cours."

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer. "Je ne… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."

"'Il y a plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre que n'en rêve votre philosophie.'"

Cette phrase lui sembla vaguement familière, comme quelque chose que Remus lui aurait dit un jour, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. "Quoi?"

" _Hamlet_. Par le très célèbre et non moins talentueux moldu, Mr. William Shakespeare. Je suis persuadé que le jeune Lupin est coutumier de ce genre de lecture. Vous devriez lui demander." Dumbledore l’escorta jusqu’à la cheminée, versant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans ses mains, et lorsque Sirius regagna les Three Broomsticks, il se rendit compte qu’il était presque aussi perdu que quand il avait quitté le bar.

Il rentra chez lui ( _à la maison_ , songea-t-il avec un frisson, son minuscule et quasi-vide appartement de Camden, pas cette monstrueuse bâtisse du 12 Grimmauld Place), mais au lieu de se détendre, comme le lui avait conseillé son ancien directeur, il enfourcha sa moto pour ce qu’il pensait être son dernier voyage et se dirigea chez Moony. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas suspect, lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir osé croire, un jour, qu'il pouvait être l'espion. Lui dire au revoir

Sur le chemin, il prépara quelques mots pour son ami, mais l’ancien préfet n'était pas chez lui quand il arriva. Il miniaturisa la moto et l'abandonna sur la table de la cuisine, se disant que le loup-garou comprendrait.

***

Après avoir accompli le sortilège de Fidelitas, Sirius passa trois jours à Munich et trois de plus à Lisbonne avant continuer au sud ouest, vers un endroit plus chaud.

Il se trouvait en Jamaïque depuis une semaine, bien trop tendu pour arriver à se relaxer même sous le soleil des Caraïbes, lorsqu'un hibou vint le trouver.

 _Rentre à la maison,_ disait la lettre, ou plutôt le mot, griffonné à la va-vite, par James. _On a gagné._

Il arriva à Londres une demi-heure plus tard -après s'être arrêté à Caracas, Casablanca et Antwerp pour essayer de semer quiconque l'aurait suivi- et trouva Diagon Alley illuminée par les feux d’artifices et les cris de joie.

Au quartier général de l’Ordre, dans l’appartement situé au-dessus de chez Fortescue, il décrouvrit Moody accroché à sa flasque de firewhisky, tandis que Hagrid et Elphias Doge trinquaient avec des verres à brandy aussi gros que des vases en cristal.

"Sirius Black !" lança Hagrid, en lui claquant l’épaule assez fort pour l’envoyer valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. "Tu vas prendre un verre avec nous pour célébrer la victoire, pas vrai ?"

"Je..." commença l’animagus, et Doge fit apparaître un autre verre qu’il lui flanqua entre les mains. Sirius resserra sa prise sur la coupe, laissant une sensation froide et lisse contre sa paume."Où sont James et Lily ? Et Dumbledore ?"

"Un grand homme, Dumbledore," répondit Hagrid. "Il est à Hogwarts, bien sûr."

Sirius agita la main avec impatience. Il ne doutait pas que le vieil homme s’en était sorti. Il s’en sortait toujours, d’une façon ou d’une autre. "Et James et Lily ?"

"Allez, Black. Utilise tes méninges pour une fois. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui peut les trouver…" grogna Moody, en lui lançant un oeil entendu, et l’ancien tombeur de Hogwart sentit l’embarras lui brûler les oreilles.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, canalisant toute son attention sur le secret enfoui au fond de son âme. Soudain, il aperçut James et Lily, ils avaient l’air d’aller bien, mais James faisait les cent pas avec angoisse et Lily était recroquevillée au chevet de quelqu’un couvert de bandages. Ils se trouvaient à St. Mungo's ; Sirius y avait passé assez de temps pour reconnaître les minuscules et misérables chambres qui semblaient refuser la lumière, même en plein jour.

"Oh, Seigneur ! _Moony_ …" Les changements qu’il avait provoqués, avaient sauvés James et Lily, mais leur auraient-ils fait perdre Remus à la place ? Cette simple idée lui donna la nausée.

Il transplanna jusque dans la chambre qu’il venait de voir.Lily et James sursautèrent à son arrivée, avant de l’attirer dans une étreinte larmoyante (même si, par la suite, James niera avoir pleuré).

***

"Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?" réclama Sirius en baissant des yeux épouvantés sur le corps impassible et pâle étendu sur le lit. "Est-ce qu’il va bien ?"

James et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet. Potter haussa les épaules avant d’entourer sa femme de ses bras.

"Il a été entre la vie et la mort pendant quelques heures, mais il va bien maintenant. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang."

"Qu’est-ce qu'il s’est passé ?" implora à nouveau l’animagus.

Prongs plongea une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux désordonnés. "Après ton départ, Dumbledore nous adit qu’il avait des raisons de penser que Peter était l’espion." Le visage de James se tordit de colère, de douleur et d’incrédulité."Peter ! Quel sale petit rat !" Black lâcha un grognement effroyable. "Alors Remus lui a fait croire qu’on avait changé de gardien à la dernière minute, que tu étais parti te cacher, mais que tu n’étais qu’un leurre, et qu'il était en fait le véritable gardien du secret." Il secoua la tête. "Personne ne ment aussi bien que notre bon vieux Moony."

Sirius acquiesça. Cela avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait suspecté le loup-garou la première fois, même s’il avait toujours su, mieux que les autres, quand leur préfet mentait ou omettait certaines choses.

"Les mangemorts ont capturé Remus cette nuit-là –ce sont eux qui lui ont fait ça- et il leur a fourni les informations que Dumbledore lui avait données. Voldemort s’est précipité dans notre piège et, avec lui, la plupart de ses mangemorts."

"Quoi ? Attends..."

Lily posa sa main sur le bras de l’animagus. "On l’attendait, Dumbledore, James et moi. McGonagall et Moody, et presque tous les membres de l’Ordre."

"Ça a été très difficile pendant un temps, on aurait vraiment eu besoin de toi et Moony pour les duels," avoua le jeune Potter, "mais on a réussi. Il est mort, et la majorité de ses partisans avec lui, le reste est en train d’attendre son procès."

"Le rat ?"

"Voldemort l’a tué de ses propres mains quand il s’est rendu compte qu’ils s’étaient _jetés dans la gueule du loup_ à cause de lui," cracha James avec une cruelle satisfaction.

Sirius ferma les paupières lorsqu’il sentit une vague d’euphorie lui monter au nez et lui piquer les yeux. "Et Harry ?"

"Harry est en sécurité. On l’a déposé chez ma soeur." Grimaça l’ancienne préfète, révoltée. "Dumbledore a insisté pour que je lui confie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. On retourne le chercher en rentrant ce soir."

"Et pour la prophétie ?"

Lily lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. "Tu pensais vraiment que j’allais laisser cette stupide prédiction, cette ridicule _prophétie_ , décider de l’avenir de Harry ?"

L’attention de l’animagus dériva sur son meilleur ami, parce que même s’ils s’étaient toujours moqués des cours de divination, ils savaient que certaines prophéties pouvaient s’avérer authentiques ; les deux garçons se souvenaient encore de ce qu’il était arrivé à Gérard McRooney pendant leur cinquième année, quand il avait choisi d’ignorer les avertissements du professeur Aristander et était allé nager dans le lac. Son corps n’avait jamais refait surface.

James haussa une épaule. "On est tous maître de notre destin, Padfoot," lui souffla-t-il. "C'est pas ce que tu as dit en partant de chez toi ?"

Sirius hocha la tête, parce qu’il l’avait effectivement affirmé quelques années plus tôt, pourtant, il n’était pas certain de l’avoir cru un jour. Jusqu’à maintenant.

Mais tous ces changements engendraient plus d’informations qu'il ne pouvait traiter en une seule fois. Son crâne vibrait, son esprit essayait de réarranger tout ce qu’il avait connu –tout ce qu’il avait vécu- avec cette nouvelle réalité complètement différente. Il se demanda s’il était arrivé la même chose à Remus, la nuit où ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la Shrieking Shack.

Cette nuit n’arriverait jamais.

Il l’avait fait. Il avait réparé ses erreurs. Il se demanda ce qu’il allait se passer à présent.Il ne se rendit compte qu’il avait formulé sa question à voix haute que lorsque Lily lui répondit.

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? C’est simple, on va s’assurer que Moony guérisse vite et puis on va célébrer la fin de cette maudite guerre," lança fièrement la jeune femme.

"Et maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir aller sauver Harry des griffes de Pétunia." Prongs jeta un dernier regard au loup-garou, lequel n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, ni émis un seul son de tout son récit. "Sa mère devrait revenir demain matin. Elle est restée debout presque toute la nuit, alors on l’a envoyée au Leaky Cauldron pour qu’elle dorme un peu."

James l’attira dans à nouveau dans ses bras et Sirius s’accrocha à lui, de façon un peu désespérée, n’osant toujours pas croire que tout était réel.

Une fois partis, il s’installa sur la chaise que Lily occupait plus tôt, et se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

***

Il se réveilla lorsque les infirmières arrivèrent pour examiner Remus et trouva son ami déjà éveillé.

"Si tu es gentil, peut-être," chuchota Moony, les yeux brillants et la voix rauque, engourdie par plusieurs jours de torpeur, "qu’elles tedonneront le bain quand elles en auront fini avec moi."

Sirius haussa un sourcil à l’attention des deux jolies sorcières, lesquelles rougirent aussitôt, avant d'essayer de le chasser de la chambre en gloussant. Mais il refusa de partir. "Il n’y a rien que je n’ai pas déjà vu," leur expliqua-t-il, se rappelant des matins froids passes sur le sol de la Shrieking Shack, blotti contre le corps nu du jeune loup-garou. Remus avait toujours affirmé que Padfoot tenait bien plus chaud qu’une demie douzaine de couvertures.

La blonde se tourna vers son malade. "Mr. Lupin ?"

L’ancien préfet souleva sa main valide et Padfoot la prit sans réfléchir, la serrant doucement entre les siennes. "Il peut rester. Et s’il vous plaît, appelez-moi Remus."

Avec un sourire éclatant, elle commença la toilette de son patient, contournant les nombreux bandages qui barraient sa peau, tout en continuant son incessant bavardage. Elle ne remarqua pas que sa collègue était plus occupée à lancer des coups d'oeil séducteurs à Sirius qu'à l'écouter parler. Sirius non plus ne comprit pas tout de suite, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte, avec stupeur, qu’il était redevenu le jeune homme attirant qu’il était avant Azkaban, mais il se sentit bizarrement mal à l’aise à l’idée de draguer alors que Remus était étendu juste à côté, nu et blessé, alors il l’ignora la jolie brune.

Une fois parties, le loup-garou se retourna et poussa un soupir. "Je donnerai mon bras droit pour une tasse de thé," geignit-t-il avec de petits yeux plaintifs.

L’animagus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le coeur n’y était pas. Après tout, une tasse de thé ne ferait de mal à personne et si c’était la seule chose dont avait besoin Remus pour l’instant, il était simple de lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, il n’était pas question de montrer à Moony qu’il avait gagné si facilement.

"Ouais, ça me plairait bien à moi aussi," s’exclama-t-il, en quittant la chaise. "Je crois que je vais aller m’en chercher un. C’est vraiment dommage, parce que je crois que tu n’y as plus le droit… Mais, je vais être sympa, je t’autorise à me regarder boire."

Il vit l’oreiller finir sa course aux pieds du lit alors qu’il fermait la porte derrière lui, et espéra que Remus avait sa baguette pour pouvoir le récupérer sans devoir attendre son retour.

Sur le chemin de la cafétéria, il surprit la conversation des deux infirmières qui venaient de s’occuper du loup-garou.

"Ce Sirius Black est carrément à tomber ! Quel gâchis qu’il préfère coucher avec ce type," regretta la « séductrice », obligeant Sirius à stopper net, en plein milieu du couloir. Il mit un genou à terre pour refaire ses lacets et continuer d’écouter discrètement.

"Je trouve ça mignon, moi," répliqua la blonde. "Remus a besoin que quelqu’un prenne soin de lui. Quand je travaillais aux urgences, il arrivait dans un sale état au moins une fois par mois, parfois plus." Soupira-t-elle. "Je crois qu’il devait déjà se battre avec Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Tout ça, c’est bien beau et courageux, Martha, mais, ça ne change rien au fait que lui, a réussi à attirer un mec hyper sexy dans son lit, alors que toi et moi, on en est encore à prier pour trouver un homme."

"Parle pour toi," renifla Martha. "Je n’ai pas de problème de ce côté là."

C’est ce moment-là que Sirius choisit pour s’éclipser, avant qu’elles ne le voient.

Tandis qu’il faisait la queue pour payer le thé, il repensa à la discussion entre les deux infirmières. Il savait que Remus était gay depuis des années, même s’il ne lui avait avoué que récemment, lorsque Sirius avait trouvé quelques photos de Remus et d’un ancien petit ami quand ils avaient emballé les affaires du loup-garou pour emménager à Grimmauld Place. Il l’avait simplement deviné, de la même manière qu’il avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, il avait observé et appris tout ce qu’il pouvait sur son ami. La première fois, ce non-dit n’avait été qu’un secret de plus que Remus gardait, une raison supplémentaire de croire qu’il était l’espion, mais Sirius comprenait maintenant, à quel point il avait été stupide.

Lorsque Sirius fut de retour, Remus était toujours réveillé. "Pitié, dis-moi que tu m’as rapporté du thé," supplia-t-il.

Cachant son achat, Sirius s’excusa, "Non, Moony, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas censé..."

Remus lui jeta un regard noir."Par les couilles de Merlin, Black ! Donne-moi ça!"

Sirius éclata de rire et fit apparaître le gobelet en papier de derrière son dos. "Un thé, avec de la crème et une montagne de sucre, comme tu l’aimes." Il posa les deux gobelets sur la table de chevet et se pencha pour aider Remus à s’installer confortablement contre les oreillers.

Alors qu’il s’occupait de son ami, comme il le faisait depuis des années, il se rendit tout d’un coup compte de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient vue de l'extérieur. De la façon dont les gens les voyaient, les gens qui ne savaient pas combien Remus était spécial, qui ne savaient pas qu’il l’aidait –et l’aiderait toujours- parce que c’était ce que les amis faisaient, et, question amitié, personne n’était meilleur que Sirius Black.  
  
Pas étonnant que les deux infirmières les prennent pour des gays.

Remus sirota savoureusement son thé et soupira à nouveau, de plaisir cette fois. "Mon dieu que c'est bon.Avec un bon thé bien chaud, les choses vont tout de suite beaucoup mieux, pas vrai ?"

Sirius sourit et agita sa baguette en direction de la chaise, laquelle se transforma aussitôt en un fauteuil de velours rouge sang, bien plus confortable que les sièges austères que fournissait l’hôpital. Il s’y affala sans grâce et s’autorisa un immense bâillement.

"Tu te rends compte que les infirmières croient qu’on couche ensemble," lâcha-t-il après une gorgée de son thé à peine sucré. "C’est pas hilarant comme idée ?"

Les yeux de Remus s’écarquillèrent et quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur envahit son regard. Un instant déstabilisé, Sirius finit par se dire qu’il devait l’avoir imaginé, parce que le visage de son ami était totalement impassible.

"Ouais," répondit Remus avec un rire qui sonnait plus comme un toussotement étranglé. "Hilarant."

Sirius reposa son gobelet et se pencha en avant. "Ecoute, t’inquiète pas pour ça. Je veux dire, je sais… je sais que tu es…"

"Un pédé ? Une gonzesse ? Une tapette ?" suggéra amèrement Remus.

"Homo, ouais," hésita Sirius avec un haussement d’épaule. "Je m’en fiche, je veux dire, j’ai couché avec Eglantine Biddle en sixième année, alors je suis mal placé pour te critiquer. C’était quasiment un mec." Cette remarque lui valut un rire franc. "Et de toute façon, je ne suis en colère contre toi pour une raison beaucoup plus importante."

Remus leva un sourcil, silencieux comme une tombe.

"Tu t’es pratiquement fait tuer, merde !" Sirius s’arracha subitement du fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la chambre, trop horrifié par ce qu’il aurait pu se passer pour rester tranquille. Le simple fait d’y penser le glaçait d'effroi. "Je suis pas revenu pour..." Il s’interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune consigne à ce sujet, mais le voyage dans le temps était l’une des plus dangereuses formes de magie. Il laissa tomber cette partie se rapprocha du lit, pour pouvoir lui jeter un regard furieux. "Pour qui tu t’es pris, bon sang, une espèce de héro ? Je m’attendais à ça de la part de Prongs, mais tu es censé être plus intelligent que ça."

Un autre rire, sombre cette fois. "Oh oui, Padfoot, j’ai tout fait pour me faire torturer à mort."

Sirius se retourna et pointa, sur lui, un doigt accusateur. "Tu savais ce qui arriverait quand tu as accepté de te faire passer pour le gardien du secret. Tu as une chance insolente d’être encore vivant pour m’entendre te passer un savon !"

Remus baissa les yeux et s’occupa à poser soigneusement son gobelet à moitié vide sur la table de chevet. "J’espérais que Dumbledore se trompait à propos de Peter," murmura-t-il.  Il releva les yeux, mais pas sur Sirius, il fixa la fenêtre, scrutant le ciel obscur. "Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ma transformation. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire." Il déglutit avec difficulté et Sirius sentit sa colère s’envoler tandis qu’il s’effondrait sur le coin du lit et attrapait la main de Remus. "Je ne croyais pas—Tu peux pas imaginer…" Il frissonna et Sirius préféra ne _pas_ imaginer, parce qu’il avait _vu_ l’effroyable douleur que provoquait la transformation et l’idée que Remus puisse agoniser plus atrocement encore, alors qu’ _il_ aurait dû endurer cette torture, le rendait malade. Remus lui pressa les doigts avec force. "Je m’en suis sorti uniquement grâce à Snape." Et ce fut au tour de Sirius de serrer les doigts du loup-garou. "Ils m’ont laissé pour mort, alors Snape m’a attaché sur la moto et l’a ensorcelée après que les autres soient partis. Il m’a sauvé la vie."

"Putain de Snivellus." Gronda-t-il tout bas. Le fait d’être prétendument dans le même camp, ne signifiait pas que Sirius devait en être ravi.

Remus pencha la tête. "Tu n’as pas l’air surpris, tu savais qu’il travaillait pour Dumbledore ?"

"Je… euh," marmonna Sirius. Il n’avait rien su à cette époque, il ne l’avait même pas soupçonné. Et il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à ce salopard graisseux.

"Si j’avais su que tu étais au courant, je n’aurais pas gardé tout ça secret." Remus secoua la tête. "Je l’aidais récolter des informations pour l’Ordre."

C’est alors que tout se mit en place dans son esprit. "Tout ces rendez-vous mystérieux dont tu ne parlais pas..." Sirius se frotta le front.  

"Ouais." Remus extirpa sa main de celle de Sirius pour saisir son gobelet de thé, et l’animagus se sentit curieusement vide, une sensation de froid envahit les doigts que la peau de Remus avait réchauffés.

"Trop de secrets. Beaucoup trop," souffla Sirius, plus pour lui-même, mais Remus acquiesça.

"Tout est bien qui finit bien," répondit Remus, avec un demi sourire, et Sirius ne put qu’approuver.

***

Le Leaky Cauldron était plein à craquer. Ce qui avait commencé comme une petite soirée pour célébrer le retour à la maison de Remus, s’était transformé en une nouvelle fête louant la chute de Voldemort. Et il semblait que la moitié des sorciers de Grande Bretagne –la plus jeune moitié- était, à présent, entassée dans le vieux pub, occupée à boire, à danser et à s’embrasser dans les coins sombres.

Sirius avait d’ailleurs dans l’idée de trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait rouler quelques patins. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, il n’osait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois, mais son corps était jeune et fort, il n'avait plus rien de la coquille vide et brisée qu’avait façonnée douze années de prison, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Remus avait invité les infirmières qui s’étaient occupées de lui durant son séjour à l’hôpital et depuis qu’elles étaient arrivées, Sirius n’avait cessé de tourner autour de la petite brune séductrice, laquelle avait finalement un prénom, Charlotte, attendant le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie.

Elle venait à peine de quitter son amie Martha et se dirigeait d’un pas décidé vers le bar, quand Sirius sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna d’un coup et tomba nez à nez avec un Remus rouge mais souriant.

"Padfoot, tu as une minute ?"

Sirius jeta un regard empli de désir à Charlotte, avant de reporter son attention sur Remus. "Tout ce que tu veux, Moony."  Remus souffla et se mit à gesticuler, une chose qu’il ne faisait que lorsqu’il était nerveux."Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux rentrer ?"

"Non, non, je vais bien." D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et recommença à s’agiter. "C’est juste… quand j’étais enfermé dans ce donjon, je me suis juré que je te dirais..."

"Ah, vous voilà !" se réjouit Charlotte en pressant son corps contre celui de Sirius et, durant un instant, Sirius fut tenté de la repousser, parce qu', _elle voit pas que je suis en train de parler à Moony_  ?! Mais au lieu de ça, il se rappela de ses paroles à l’hôpital, et, repensant aux projets qu’il avait pour elle ce soir, il finit par enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. "J’espère que je ne dérange pas," s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Remus secoua la tête, son sourire faiblissant presque à vue d’oeil. "Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais vous laisser..." Il leur adressa un vague geste de la main tout en s’éloignant, les épaules baissées, et Sirius eut soudain peur de l’avoir blessé, tandis qu’une étrange douleur comprimait sa poitrine.

"Remus, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

L’ancien préfet se retourna et lui offrit un petit sourire, que Sirius voyait –savait- forcé. "On parlera plus tard, Sirius. Passez une bonne nuit."

Sirius se sentit subitement mal, mais pas assez pour le rappeler, pas avec le corps chaud et doux de Charlotte dans les bras.

Cette nuit-là, Remus hanta ses pensées pendant qu’il pénétrait Charlotte, pendant qu’il donnait de frénétiques coups de reins, et plus tard encore, quand elle s’endormit contre lui et qu’il s’écarta lâchement d’elle.

Cette nuit-là, il se persuada que tout était normal, parce qu’après tout, c’était elle qui lui avait planté l'idée dans la tête, cette folle idée de coucher avec Remus.

Cette nuit-là, il s’obligea à croire que s’il avait une érection à chaque fois qu’il y pensait, cela n’avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il voulait Remus…

***

Alors que les mois s’écoulaient lentement, Sirius retomba dans la bonne vieille routine de sa vie d’avant la prison. Après les premières semaines de pure exaltation, passées à festoyer avec insouciance, et la longue série de procès de mangemorts capturés après la chute de Voldemort, le jeune Black se retrouva quelque peu désemparé ; il était jeune et riche, mais la guerre était terminée, il n’avait plus de raison de se battre et aucun travail pour l’occuper. Alors il employa toute son énergie à devenir le meilleur des amis, le plus parfait des parrains et essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce que l’avenir pourrait apporter.

Parfois, il continuait à se demander s’il n’avait pas finalement perdu la tête, s’il n’était pas toujours enfermé à Azkaban, et si tout ça –son évasion, sa vie avec Moony et sa relation avec Harry, l’année qu’il avait passé à Grimmauld Place– si tout ça, n’était pas que le simple fruit de son esprit torturé.

Dumbledore demanda à le rencontrer, " _pour discuter des ramifications de l’expérience unique que vous vivez, et m’assurer que vous vous adaptez à votre nouvelle situation_ ," comme l'avait présenté le vieil homme, mais Sirius refusa. Il avait déjà payé ses erreurs, le sang avait trop coulé –celui de James et de Lily, celui de Harry et de Remus, et même le sien. Il méritait ce bonheur, cette seconde chance et il n’avait pas l’intention de chercher à en savoir plus.

Mais tout était trop réel pour n’être qu’un rêve –le parfum de Lily, les petits doigts collants de Harry se faufilant dans la fourrure de Padfoot, le rire franc de James, le sourire de Remus, éclatant et heureux. Oui, tout était bien réel, ces moments lui appartenaient et il songea à trouver une pensine pour pouvoir se rappeler de chaque instant avec une pureté cristalline, au lieu de les laisser s’estomper avec le temps, impuissant.

Parfois, il se réveillait en sueur, tremblant de peur après un cauchemar dans lequel il retournait à Azkaban, dans lequel il était penché au-dessus des corps sans vie de James et Lily. Lorsque Charlotte n’était pas avec lui, il se transformait et se recroquevillait contre un oreiller, rêvant de chasse aux lapins dans les herbes folles et parfumées.

Il s’était attendu à ce que les souvenirs de son autre vie disparaissent en même temps que se redessinait le monde depuis qu’il était revenu. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il semblait se passer dans les livres moldus que Remus ramenait toujours à l’école et que Sirius lisait en cachette pour suivre les incessants commentaires du jeune préfet. _Stupides moldus ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils connaissent aux voyages dans le temps, de toute façon ?_

Souvent, quand _Padfoot_ ne suffisait pas à le calmer, il transplannait chez Remus et se blottissait sur le lit. Il se disait que le compromis était plutôt honnête, il réchauffait les pieds de Remus et en échange, ce dernier le grattait derrière les oreilles, exactement comme il aimait. Et puis, en général, Remus lui préparait le petit déjeuner, une attention dont Charlotte ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu’il se réveilla entortillé dans des draps trempés de sueur et secoué de tremblements, il réalisa que l’affolement qui avait gagné son cœur et son esprit ne le quitterait pas si facilement. Alors, il attrapa un pantalon de pyjama et transplanna chez Remus, se désolant de devoir importuner son ami, une fois de plus.

Sirius jura qu’il n'oublierait jamais la scène à laquelle il assista lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de l’ancien préfet, pas même s'il avait le pouvoir de vivre un millier de vies.

A quelques pas de lui, Remus était penché au-dessus d’un autre homme, son torse était plaqué contre ses larges épaules et ses puissants coups de reins heurtaient frénétiquement le corps de l'inconnu qu’il dominait.

Le craquement que produisit l’apparition du jeune Black les fit sursauter et ils s’écroulèrent sans grâce sur le lit qui grinça en signe de protestation. Une seconde plus tard, les deux garçons s’écartaient brusquement l’un de l’autre et s’empressaient d’attraper un bout de drap, pour couvrir leur dignité. Déséquilibré, Remus dégringola du lit et atterrit sur les fesses avec un petit gémissement, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur Sirius durant un interminable et pénible moment.

"Putain de bordel de merde," réussit à lâcher Sirius avant de transplanner sans demander son reste.

Une fois rentré, il arpenta sa chambre de long en large, tremblant d’agitation, parce qu’à présent, il ne pourrait jamais se rendormir, pas avec la vision de Remus en train de _baiser_ quelqu'un d'autre ( _Vijay Srivasatva, l'ancien gardien des Ravenclaws_ , lui signifia son esprit) gravée au fer rouge derrière ses paupières. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Remus au lit avec un mec –d'accord, c’était sans conteste un mensonge, mais il y avait une énorme différence entre l'imaginer ( _Remus agenouillé entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres fines et douces emprisonnant son sexe gonflé_ ) et le voir faire pour de _vrai_ , comme celle qui existe entre la théorie et la pratique du déplacement dans l'espace, cette peur panique qui prend aux tripes juste avant d’arriver à destination la toute première fois.

Il avait réussi à dormir un peu, transformé et roulé en boule sur le tapis qui traînait aux pieds de la cheminée, mais là, planté sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de répondre aux images que son esprit s’obstinait à lui repasser en boucle. Sauf qu’au lieu de voir les mains de Remus errer sur la peau brune de _Vijay Srivasatva_ , il les imaginait vagabonder sur son corps à lui, agripper ses hanches, caresser son sexe, il imaginait la bouche de Remus grogner son nom et presser des baisers enflammés dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

Après seulement quelques frottements, la pression qui engorgeait son érection lâcha et il laissa retomber sa tête contre le carrelage froid de la cabine, se demandant ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Jamais il n’avait regardé Moony de cette manière, pas qu’il puisse se souvenir, en tout cas, et là... Il avait su tirer profit de sa jeunesse, de son argent et de son sex-appeal dans son autre vie, mais il n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à utiliser Remus comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il avait bien trop d’affection envers lui pour lui faire du mal. Et puis après Azkaban, Sirius n’avait plus regardé _personne_ de cette manière. Il ne s’était même pas masturbé une seule fois avant d’arriver à s’échapper de ce trou à rat, et encore plus tard, quand il s’y était remit, la chose ne l’avait pas réellement satisfait.

Et maintenant, il se rendait compte que son pénis se dressait _à nouveau,_ durcissant à vue d’oeil rien qu’en songeant à Remus –Remus tel qu’il était ici et maintenant et le Remus qu’il connaissait dans son autre vie, usé et blême, et pourtant aussi beau que celui qui avait risqué sa vie en servant d’appât.

Venait-il vraiment de penser que Remus était _beau_  ?

" _Putain_."

Il avait la désagréable certitude que quoiqu’il fasse, à un moment ou à un autre, il allait forcément _merder_ quelque part.

***

Sirius n’avait pas eu l’intention d’éviter Remus après la _révélation_ qu’il avait eu sous la douche, mais plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus ses idées s’embrouillaient. Il arrêta de voir Charlotte, la jeune femme avait remarqué que son désir décroissait et avait critiqué son manque d’intérêt avec virulence.

Il avait commencé à sortir le soir et s’était même mit à draguer d’autres hommes dans des clubs -dont il avait nié connaître l’existence quelques semaines auparavant- juste pour savoir s’il était en train de traverser une sorte de phase expérimentale qui allait passer. Finalement, il fut bien obligé d’admettre qu’il avait toujours trouvé certains hommes attirants, même s’il avait sciemment refusé de se l'avouer. Mais bien que le sexe se trouvait être fort agréable (bien qu’un peu rude la première fois), cela n’avait fait qu’empirer les choses, parce que maintenant qu’il avait une idée très claire de ce qu’il ressentirait en couchant avec Moony, l’intensité et la quantité de détails qui fusaient à l’intérieur de sa tête rendaient ses fantasmes pratiquement insupportables.

Heureusement (ou _peut-être, malheureusement_ , Sirius n’arrivait pas vraiment à se décider), Remus ne fut pas difficile à éviter, sûrement encore embarrassé par _l’incident_ et soucieux de protéger sa dignité, comme d’habitude. Ainsi, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se virent moins souvent qu’avant, encore moins que durant la guerre, quand Sirius le soupçonnait d’être l’espion.

Lily et James avaient tous les deux posé des questions et il les avait écartés en feignant l’ignorance, mais la première pleine lune depuis cette histoire approchait et Sirius ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être nerveux.

Remus, quant à lui, devait sûrement ressentir la même chose, parce que lorsqu’il se présenta à l’improviste chez Sirius, ce jour-là, l’animagus sut tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas remarquer les signes de détresse que le jeune loup-garou tentait de dissimuler derrière une attitude faussement sereine.

"J’ai un peu réfléchi depuis... l’autre nuit, et je me suis dit que, que ce serait peut-être mieux si tu ne venais pas demain soir," commença-t-il, sans oser regarder l’animagus dans les yeux et préférant rester planté devant la cheminée, comme s’il avait l’intention de s’enfuir aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. "James ne peut pas venir, il a des obligations familiales, donc je vais rester dans la cave de ma mère. Elle..."

C’est alors que Sirius sentit son coeur manquer un battement. "J’ai pas l’intention de te laisser tout seul," s’exclama-t-il farouchement. "Pendant douze ans..." Il s’interrompit en apercevant les sourcils froncés de son ami et se rappela que son autre vie n’avait jamais existé –et n’existerait jamais. "C’est juste… tu sais que ça se passe mieux quand je suis là, même si tu t’obstines à vouloir t’enfermer. Ta mère a assez de soucis en ce moment." Remus baissa vivement la tête, risquant un regard à travers les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et Sirius comprit qu’il faiblissait. Le loup-garou n’avait jamais réussi à lui tenir tête. "Remus, s’il te plaît. Laisse-moi t’aider."

Remus soupira bruyamment et Sirius sut qu’il avait gagné lorsque son ami regarda le tapis. "Okay. C’est juste que… je suis désolé à propos de..."

"Désolé ? Pourquoi tu devrais être désolé ?" _A part pour avoir baisé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?_ Mais Sirius ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça tout haut. Remus ne savait rien du fait qu’il l’attirait de plus en plus –et Sirius n’avait pas l’intention de le lui révéler. "Ecoute, c’est de ma faute, j’aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça. C’était… vraiment impoli de ma part." Une piètre excuse, sachant qu’il s’était toujours moqué de ces histoires de politesse, mais ce fut le seul prétexte qu’il trouva.

Paniqué, Remus releva les yeux. "Non ! Je veux dire, non, c’est rien. S’il-te-plaît, viens… je veux dire, tu peux venir quand tu veux, n'importe quand. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Mais..."

"J’ai l’intention de rompre avec Vijay, de toute façon." A ces mots, Sirius prit une lente et profonde inspiration, plein d’espoir, jusqu'à ce que Remus précise, "Ça va faire deux mois, il va finir par le découvrir et je n’ai pas envie de lui mentir. J'ai trop d’affection pour lui..."

La gorge de Sirius se serra. Il lui était difficile de prononcer les mots, mais il prenait son rôle d’ami très à coeur –en fait, il était même très fier d’être un aussi doué comme ami- alors il se força, tant bien que mal. "S’il tient vraiment à toi, alors il s’en fichera." Il tendit une main, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort, avant de la laisser tomber, doutant subitement que son geste soit le bienvenu.

Remus secoua la tête. "Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, Padfoot," murmura-t-il et Sirius souhaita être capable de faire disparaître la peine qui étouffait les iris de son ami.Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer, "Bon, ça suffit maintenant, on a raconté assez de bêtises. A demain chez ma mère, alors ? Est-ce que je lui dis que tu viens pour le dîner ? Je suis sûr qu’elle fera quelque chose que tu aimes."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. "Je ne manquerai la cuisine de ta mère pour rien au monde."

***

La nuit fut assez violente, mais ils avaient connu pire. Le loup n’aimait pas être enfermé, mais la présence de Padfoot l’avait empêché de se lacérer la peau trop sérieusement, comme c'était souvent le cas après les premières minutes de désorientation qui accompagnaient la transformation. Ils avaient joué à se battre durant un long moment, avant de se pelotonner l’un contre l’autre pour s’endormir. Le loup n’était pas aussi tranquille que lorsque Remus prenait la potion tue-loup, mais tout de même plus calme lorsque Padfoot était présent. Au levé du soleil, quand la transformation s’acheva et que Remus commença à trembler et à pleurer, Sirius le porta jusqu’à la maison et entreprit de désinfecter ses plaies. Alors qu’il nettoyait minutieusement chacune des blessures, il se rendit compte qu’il était sur le point de craquer ; l’idée que Remus soit forcé de se soigner tout seul pendant douze ans, et peut-être même, encore maintenant, derrière le voile, lui était insoutenable.

Mais rien de tout ça n’arriverait maintenant. Il avait modifié le passé et continuait encore de changer les choses. Alors que le jeune loup-garou gémissait contre son épaule, il se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir plus d’informations sur la potion tue-loup, mais peut-être que s’il en parlait à Dumbledore –et pourquoi pas _Snivellus_ \- il trouverait une solution pour aider son ami.

Il déposa Remus sur son lit, se métamorphosa et se blottit contre lui, désirant plus que tout pouvoir le serrer dans ses _bras,_ mais néanmoins, heureux que Padfoot puisse lui apporter autant de chaleur et de réconfort qu’il le méritait. Pour l’instant, ce genre de contact _devait_ être suffisant.

***

Le deuxième anniversaire de Harry approchait à grands pas, mais ce n’est que lorsque Lily évoqua l’anniversaire du fils des Longbottom, le jour précédant celui de son fils, que Sirius se rappela -Bellatrix était toujours en cavale et même si ce monde n’avait rien à voir avec le sien, sa cousine demeurait un danger.

Le lendemain, il se présenta au bureau de Dumbledore pour le prévenir de ce qu’il allait arriver à la famille Longbottom ( _ce qu’il pourrait arriver_ , se reprit -il, _tout est tellement différent maintenant_ ) et pendant qu’il se trouvait à Hogwart, il en profita pour s’occuper de la potion et descendit dans les donjons.

Snape ne fut pas du tout ravi de sa visite, pas plus qu’il ne l’était quand cela arrivait dans son autre vie. Il n’y avait jamais eu d’explication rationnelle à leur haine réciproque, ils se détestaient et l’acceptaient, s’en délectaient même, parfois, au grand dam de Remus.

"Je sais que tu travailles sur une potion pour les loups-garous," grogna Sirius, s’efforçant de garder sous contrôle son désir de cogner sur l’ancien Slytherin. Il lui jeta une bourse à la figure, laquelle atterrit sur le pupitre du jeune professeur avec un bruit métallique. "Pour t’aider dans tes recherches. Si tu as besoin de plus – _n’importe quoi_ — fais-le moi savoir."

Snape grimaça et Sirius fut pris d’une folle envie de lui balancer son _poing_ dans la figure ; l’ennui c’est que le serpent avait toujours été plus intelligent que ça, il était fier d’appartenir aux Slytherins et, tout comme ses compères, ne laissait jamais passer quelque chose qui pouvait tourner à son avantage. Un rictus lui déchira plus grossièrement la bouche, il savait parfaitement où était son intérêt et Black ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

"Le moment venu," siffla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier força l'animagus à planter douloureusement ses ongles dans ses paumes pour garder contenance,"j’aurai besoin d’un cobaye."

"Débrouille-toi pour mettre au point quelque chose d'efficace," gronda Sirius, en découpant précisément chacun de ses mots, "et je t’en trouverai un." Il se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée en marmonnant, "Je suppose que je devrai te remercier de le sauver."

Les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent avec mépris. "Je ne le fais pas pour toi, Black. Ni pour lui."

"Mais tu le fais quand même," souffla Sirius, alors qu’il refermait la porte derrière lui. Ce n’est qu’en atteignant sa moto qu’il remarqua les quatre croissants ensanglantés qui barraient les paumes de chacune de ses mains.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, un petit nombre d’aurors et de membres de l’Ordre, Sirius y compris, tendirent un piège aux Lestrange et à Barty Crouch Jr. chez les Longbottom. A peine entrés, les trois mangemorts se retrouvèrent paralysés et entravés avant même d’avoir pu jeter le moindre sortilège.

Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars de Sirius résonnèrent du rire dont Bella s’était fendu au moment où elle l’avait fait tomber à travers le voile. Il transplanna chez Remus presque sans y penser et espéra ne pas avoir imaginé le regard doux et chaleureux que son ami lui offrit alors qu’il grimpait sur le lit et que Padfoot s’allongeait contre lui.

Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, Remus était déjà parti. Il avait cependant laissé un mot à son attention, une simple phrase écrite sur une feuille moldue avec une encre bleue de la même origine. _Je suis sorti acheter un cadeau pour Harry,_ disait-il d’une écriture étriquée. _On se voit ce soir, à la fête._

***

A présent encore, chaque fois qu’il se rendait chez les Potter, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’approcher de leur maison de Godric Hollow avec une désagréable angoisse au creux de l’estomac. Il se demanda s’il cesserait un jour d’avoir peur que cette vie ne soit qu’une hallucination, de paniquer à l’idée de retourner à Azkaban ou d’être en train de mourir quelque part, misérablement seul. Mais il devait se calmer, il gara sa moto, respira un grand coup et fit le tour de la maison par le jardin, soulagé de découvrir James planté devant le barbecue et Lily poursuivre son fils à travers l’herbe verte.

Il pensait être le premier arrivé, mais Remus était déjà là, à lézarder au soleil, la chemise en partie déboutonnée, révélant deux pâles mais élégantes clavicules qui assoiffèrent brusquement Sirius.

Lorsqu’Harry aperçut son parrain, il se rua sur lui pour l’accueillir avec de grands cris. "Padfoot ! Padfoot !"

Sirius le souleva de terre et plongea son nez dans son cou, faisant vrombir ses lèvres contre la peau de bébé du garçon qui se mit à gigoter en hurlant de rire. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son filleul et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ne manquant jamais de remercier Merlin en découvrant le front intact du petit _filou_ qu’il tenait dans ses bras.

"Et comment va le héros de la fête? Alors, Harry, quel âge tu as aujourd’hui ?" Le garçonnet exhiba deux de ses petits doigts et Sirius lâcha un rire fier. "Amuse-toi autant que tu le peux maintenant, gamin," s’exclama-t-il, "parce que quand tu essaieras ça dans quelques années, ta mère ne te fera pas de cadeau !"

Lily grommela et déploya ses deux majeurs avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour lui dire bonjour. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, parfois encore bouleversé de la voir vivante, d’entendre sa voix et de pouvoir la toucher.

Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine une minute, juste à côté de celle de son fils, jusqu’à ce que James lui lance un regard meurtrier. "Ôte tes sales pattes de ma femme, espèce de chien galeux."

Sirius éclata de rire et lâcha la jeune femme. Il reposa Harry au sol et se transforma pour jouer avec le garçon avant que les autres invités arrivent. Lorsqu’il reprit finalement forme humaine, il alla s’effondrer sur la chaise longue près de Remus, couvert de tâches d’herbe et quelques peu essoufflé par sa séance de cabrioles.

Sans un mot, Remus lui tendit une bièreaubeurre fraîche, qu’il s'empressa de descendre.

"Tu lis dans mes pensées," soupira-t-il une fois la bouteille vide. "Merci."

Remus lui sourit et Sirius sentit une douce chaleur l’envahir. "Quand tu veux."

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et Sirius oublia presque que Lily et James étaient là, jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme bondisse de sa chaise et crie, "Harry, non ! Pas mes bégonias !" Le petit garçon jeta un coup d’oeil à sa mère et s’en retourna farfouiller dans la terre. Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, l’étouffant de baisers, avant de le reposer sur le gazon. A peine sur ses pieds, Harry recommença à labourer le jardin.

"Tu te souviens l’année dernière ?" Son ami frissonna malgré la chaleur et Sirius se rappela la triste réunion qu’ils avaient eu tous les cinq, avec Peter. Le rat. Une semaine plus tard, James et Lily avaient été obligés de déménager, encore une fois, parce que quelqu’un les avait trahit. Ce jour-là, il avait soupçonné Remus.

Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de grogner, mais lorsque la main chaude de Remus se posa sur son bras, il retrouva vite son calme. Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire le moindre mot, Frank et Alice Longbottom, accompagnés de leur fils Neville, arrivèrent, bientôt suivis par le reste des invités qui finirent de chasser ses pensées noires.

Lily s’était vraiment lâchée sur la décoration, les murs intérieurs de la maison étaient couverts de banderoles et de ballons, tandis que de petits vifs scintillant voltigeaient un peu partout, poursuivis par plusieurs balais miniatures. James était convaincu que son fils deviendrait une star du Quidditch et Sirius encourageait ouvertement cette certitude ; son coeur se gonfla d’amour et de fierté alors qu’il regardait Harry courir après un vif en papier à travers la pièce, riant à chaque fois qu’il réussissait à le toucher et sautillant sur place quand il s’échappait.

Ils se régalèrent tous avec un énorme gâteau, avant qu’il ne soit l’heure d’ouvrir les cadeaux ; parmi les nombreux présents, des livres de la part de Moony, bien sûr, lesquels furent aussitôt inspectés de près par Lily et de la part de Sirius, un balai pour enfant qui flottait à une trentaine de centimètres du sol et était même capable de voler sur une courte distance. James et Harry s’extasièrent sur le petit bolide, mais Lily lança un regard assassin à Sirius, un de ceux qui le faisait reculer avec une terreur feinte.

Il décida alors d’errer dans la petite maison, s’attardant un moment dans la nurserie ornée d’une tapisserie bleu clair sur lequel se déplaçaient des trains et des bateaux à vapeur. James disait vouloir refaire la chambre pour installer un papier peint sur le thème du Quidditch et Lily disait vouloir un autre enfant, bientôt. C’est dans cette pièce qu’il avait trouvé Lily ce soir-là, Harry hurlant aux côtés du corps sans vie de sa mère. Il secoua la tête pour repousser ce souvenir et se rappela que rien de tout ça n’arriverait, qu’il avait tout fait pour.

Il se tenait devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily et James, les yeux perdus au dehors, s’imaginant en train d’apprendre à voler à Harry, lorsque la voix de Remus s’éleva derrière lui, "Sirius ? Tu as une minute ?"

L’animagus se retourna en souriant. "Tout ce que tu veux, Remus."

Remus lui adressa un petit sourire timide en guise de réponse et ferma doucement la porte.  "Je voulais te dire…" commença-t-il, en fixant ses mains, entortillant nerveusement ses longs doigts. "Je me suis juré que je le ferai si jamais j’arrivais à sortir vivant du donjon des Malfoy, parce que la vie est tellement courte et... seigneur, je déteste les clichés. J’ai juste..."

Le coeur de Sirius commença à s’emballer et une pointe d’espoir germa traîtreusement à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. "Ca va aller, Moony. Respire un bon coup."

"Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la septième année," lâcha Remus dans un souffle, les mots se bousculant hors de sa bouche, rendant l’aveu difficile à comprendre de prime abord.

Sirius le fixa durant un long et pesant moment, incapable de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

"Ça fait rien," continua misérablement Remus. "Je comprends si… si tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. C’est déjà assez moche d’être un loup-garou, alors si en plus on doit rajouter homo et totalement pathéti..."

En seulement deux pas, Sirius se dressa devant lui, agrippa sa chemise et l’attira contre lui. "Tais-toi !" lui ordonna-t-il avant de l’embrasser.

Les lèvres de Remus étaient un peu rêches et pourtant délicieusement tendres, sa bouche avait un goût de bierreaubeurre et de gâteau d’anniversaire, sucrée et fondante, et son baiser une saveur sauvage, qui deviendrait vite la nouvelle drogue favorite du jeune animagus.

Lorsqu’il recula, Remus affichait un air étourdi et terriblement confus. "Sirius ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Là," En guise de réponse, Sirius se pencha et planta un baiser sur le nez de Remus, "je suis," puis au coin de sa bouche,"en train de t’embrasser," et sur ses lèvres, avant de quémander l’entrée et d’aller frotter sa langue contre celle du loup-garou. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Remus et frissonna au contact des mèches folles contre sa peau, lâchant un gémissement dans la bouche de Remus. L’animagus lui attrapa la lèvre entre ses dents et tira doucement, réussissant à le soumettre sans effort et à l’entraîner avec lui jusqu’à ce que le bord du lit bute contre ses jambes.

"Sirius ?" demanda à nouveau Remus tandis que Sirius le faisait basculer sur ses genoux. "Toi aussi ? Depuis quand ?"

"Oui, moi aussi," avoua Sirius. "À Ste Mango, je..."

"Mais Charlotte..."

"J’ai rompu avec elle."

"Mais elle était..." Les yeux de Remus étaient remplis de questions.

Sirius aurait préféré lui répondre avec sa bouche, ses mains, son sexe, mais Remus aimait les mots, il en avait _besoin_ , alors il céda. "Elle n’était pas toi." Et visiblement, le jeune loup s’en contenta parce qu’il ne réclama rien de plus et s’allongea sur lui. Satisfait, Sirius posa une main sur ses fesses et passa l’autre sur sa nuque, avant de l’embrasser profondément, pressant ses hanches contre lui pour lui prouver son intérêt _grandissant_. Le grognement de Remus résonna dans sa gorge et Sirius réalisa soudain ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, et qu'ils étaient définitivement beaucoup trop habillés.

"Attends," marmonna-t-il contre la mâchoire de Remus, se délectant du goût salé de sa peau et de la rudesse de sa joue mal rasée contre ses lèvres. "Attends."

"’Peux pas," souffla Remus, en ondulant le bassin, faisant haleter Sirius qui ne put s’empêcher de riposter par un coup de reins. "Ça fait trop longtemps que j’attends."

Ses mains étaient partout, se frayant un chemin à travers les cheveux de l’animagus, effleurant la peau sensible de son cou, glissant sur ses épaules, le faisant frissonner d’envie.

"Remus..."

Les yeux de Moony semblaient sombres et affamés, sa voix basse et sa plainte désespérée claqua comme un éclair au fond de son corps. "Sirius, _s’il-te-plaît_."

"Calme-toi," gronda-t-il en serrant les dents, avant de plonger sa main entre leurs cuisses pour s’occuper de la fermeture éclair de Remus. "J’essaie de..."

"Oh ! Oooh…" gémit Remus lorsque des doigts agiles s’enroulèrent autour de son érection. "Oh," haleta-t-il, en s’attaquant avec prudence au pantalon de Sirius. "Pourquoi tu l’as pas dit plus tôt ?"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais le loup-garou empoigna rudement son membre et ses excuses furent englouties par un déluge de sensations. Ils s’enfoncèrent alors dans une danse saccadée et maladroite, une danse durant laquelle leur bouches embrassaient et mordaient cruellement la peau qu’elles trouvaient, une danse durant laquelle leurs mains caressaient frénétiquement, parce que tout ce qui comptait réellement, c’était leur proximité, le contact physique, le toucher, et le seul air qui méritait d’être respiré était celui qui s’affolait entre eux. Très vite, leur monde se résuma à un ouragan de sensations, une main sur un sexe, une langue contre une autre, jusqu’à ce que tout s’effondre autour d’eux ; Remus cambra brusquement l’échine et se libéra d’une plainte tremblante ressemblant fort au prénom de Sirius, mais l’intéressé _flottait_ déjà bien trop loin pour en être certain. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu’un tourbillon de plaisir l’emporte lui aussi, l’obligeant à fermer les yeux, tandis qu’il se libérait par vague ; un moment de pure jouissance qui sembla à la fois bref et interminable.

Remus s’effondra sur lui, les lèvres pressées dans son cou, remontant lentement jusqu’à sa mâchoire. Sirius le serra contre lui, l’étreignant aussi fort que possible, et songea que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il comprenait ce que lui disait Remus avec son corps. _Tu es à moi. Pour toujours. Je t’appartiens._

"Remus ?" finit-il par articuler, en ôtant quelques mèches humides du front de Remus.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, plus radieux encore, que toutes les pleines lunes qu’il avait déjà vu. "Bon sang, c’était franchement génial."

"Ouais, même carrément génial," renchérit Sirius avant d’éclater de rire. "Prongs va nous tuer quand il va s'apercevoir qu’on a fait ça sur son lit."

Remus écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire lui aussi, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et appuyant sa tête contre celle de l’animagus. Il avança les hanches et la respiration du brun se bloqua.

"Tu crois qu’on pourrait recommencer ?" murmura Remus, laissant sa langue longer le contour de l’oreille dorée du jeune Black.

Sirius ne put retenir un frisson et sa réponse surgit dans un éclat de rire. "Ben ma mère m’a toujours dit de ne jamais remettre à demain ce que je pouvais faire le jour même, alors… **(1),"** gronda-t-il, renversant le loup-garou pour le chevaucher sans se soucier le moins du monde du chaos qui les entourait.

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent James crier, "Hé ho ! Moony ! Padfoot ! Bon sang, où est-ce que vous êtes planqués ?"

Sirius s’écroula sur Remus en ricanant, son corps épousant à la perfection celui du loup-garou qui poussa un soupir déçu tout en commençant à jeter des sorts de nettoyage et de rangement.

"Si on laisse des tâches sur son édredon, je crois que Lily passera juste derrière Prongs pour nous achever," se moqua-t-il gentiment, et Sirius n’eut d’autre choix que de se dégager, il riait tellement qu’il ne pouvait respirer que sur le dos. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils réussirent à se rendre relativement présentables, bien qu’ils n’aient pas pu faire grand chose pour supprimer l’odeur de sexe qui flottait dans la pièce.

***

Les invités commençaient à partir –beaucoup d’entre eux avaient de jeunes enfants à mettre au lit, ou à calmer, étant donné la quantité de sucre qu’ils avaient avalé- et comme Remus venait de s’éclipser dans la cuisine pour aider Lily à faire la vaisselle, Sirius sortit dans le jardin pour aider James à ranger le grill.

James lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, avant de s’en retourner à son barbecue, et Sirius se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais discuté de ses sentiments pour Remus avec James, il n’avait même jamais abordé le sujet. Maintenant, il n’y avait plus de raison ni de façon de le cacher. Non, pas après que James les ait surpris sortant de la chambre, débraillés et souriant comme des idiots. De là où il se trouvait, Sirius arrivait à voir la mâchoire de James se crisper pendant qu’il jetait des sorts de récurage sur la grille carbonisée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de crever l’abcès. "Prongs..."

"Est-ce que tu as, ne serait-ce qu’une petite idée de ce que tu es en train de faire ?"le coupa James, en poignardant furieusement son barbecue à coups de baguette. "C’est Remus. _Moony_. Tu ne peux pas tirer ton coup et disparaître..."

"Tu crois que j’le sais pas ça ?" répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton. Les rideaux de la cuisine s’agitèrent et Sirius plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

"Ecoute, je ne savais même pas que tu étais… et je veux pas savoir." James repoussa ses lunettes du bout du doigt. "Je m’en fiche. Et pour Remus aussi. Mais si tu déconnes, tu ne vas pas être le seul à souffrir. Il ne va pas s’évanouir dans la nature comme toutes les dindes que tu ramasses au Three Broomstick."

"Alors je n’ai plus qu’à m’assurer de ne pas tout foutre en l’air."

"Bien," se félicita James en posa finalement les yeux sur son ami. "Parce que Lily t’étripera si tu lui fait du mal."  

Sirius laissa échapper un rire franc, sentant se dissiper la tension qui planait autour d’eux. "Je vais garder ça dans un coin de ma tête."

"Ouais, fais donc ça." James lui tapa chaleureusement sur l’épaule et c’est ainsi que les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la maison.

***

"Tu crois qu’on devrait en parler ?" demanda le loup-garou d’une voix ensommeillée, tandis qu’il se calait plus confortablement contre Sirius et fouinait dans son cou à la manière d’un animal.

"Nan," chassa Sirius, d’un geste de la main. "Je pense que James a assez parlé pour nous deux." Il embrassa doucement la clavicule brûlante de Remus, fasciné par la constellation de taches de rousseurs qu’il n’avait jamais remarquée auparavant. "Qu’est-ce que Lily t’a dit ?"

Remus pouffa de rire. "Oh, à peu près ce que tu avais prévu. Elle a dit que le monde était tombé sur la tête parce que tu faisais preuve d’un remarquable bon sens, contrairement à moi." Remus souleva la tête et captura les lèvres pleines de Sirius dans un baiser qui l’entraîna dans un monde de délices, alors que la langue de l’ancien préfet glissait langoureusement contre la sienne. Remus s’écarta lentement et continua, "Je lui ai répondu qu'au bout du compte, ça rééquilibrait le monde."

"C’est là qu’elle a menacé de m’étriper si je foutais tout en l’air ?"

"Et elle en serait capable, mais je lui ai dit que tu ne ferais pas de conneries," souffla Remus en se réinstallant contre Sirius, lequel l'attira jalousement à lui.

"Jamais, Remus. Je te jure que tu n’as rien à craindre," murmura-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Remus pour y respirer l’odeur.

"Je sais," marmonna Remus dans un bâillement. Et Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer, Remus lui faisait une confiance aveugle et absolue.

Un instant plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il s’était assoupi. Lui en revanche, resta éveillé un long moment, contemplant le jeune loup dormir dans ses bras, bien trop médusé par sa bonne fortune pour trouver le sommeil.

***

Remus emménagea avec lui peu de temps après et Sirius réalisa qu’il avait, à présent, la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, sans jamais oser l’espérer.

Tandis que les années passaient, il n’eut pas trop de difficultés à se convaincre que son autre vie n’avait été qu’un cauchemar, qu’elle n’avait jamais existé.

***

En cet après-midi de veille de Noël, Sirius parcourait Diagon Alley à la recherche d’un cadeau de dernière minute pour la petite amie de Harry, lorsque deux hommes vêtus de simples robes noires, l’accostèrent.

"Sirius Black ?" appela l’un d’eux. Il acquiesça, même s’il avait le sentiment que la question n’en était pas réellement une. "Il est temps."

"Temps de quoi ?"

L’autre homme ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder dans les yeux. "Temps de rentrer."

Une peur glacée lui taillada la peau. "Rentrer _où_?"

"Là d’où vous venez. Vous en avez vu assez ici."

"Probablement bien trop," ajouta le second homme.

"Ce n’est pas à nous de décider," reprit le premier.

"Je ne… je ne comprends pas." Son cœur se mit à galoper dans sa poitrine et le goût métallique de la peur satura brusquement sa bouche, alors que de vieux souvenirs, depuis longtemps oubliés, envahissaient son esprit. "Je ne veux pas rentrer." _Pas Azkaban, n’importe où mais pas Azkaban._

"Non, bien sûr que vous ne voulez pas. C’est ce qui arrive quand on reste trop longtemps. Mais vous devez partir, maintenant. C’est de cette façon que ça fonctionne."

"Cigarette?"

Il la prit machinalement, même s’il ne fumait pas souvent parce que Remus détestait l’odeur, et réalisa son erreur une seconde trop tard, lorsqu’il sentit l’agitation que provoquait l’activation d’un portoloin.

Le sol, sous ses genoux et ses mains, se refroidit et durcit, et il comprit que lorsqu’il ouvrirait les yeux, il devrait faire face à l’arche… et au voile.

Il flottait de la même manière qu’avant, bien qu’il n’y ait aucune brise dans la chambre.

"S’il-vous-plaît," implora-t-il, en se relevant. "S’il-vous-plaît."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Sirius cru voir une lueur de sympathie éclairer leurs pupilles, mais ils ne cédèrent pas pour autant.

"Ne rendez pas les choses plus dures qu’elles ne le devraient," se désola le premier.

"C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour tout le monde," ajouta le second.

"Mais, mais… Moo…" balbutia-t-il, avant qu’ils ne le poussent et ne perde l’équilibre.

*

"...ny," finit-t-il dans un souffle, alors qu’il basculait de l’autre côté du voile et s’effondrait à quatre pattes sur la pierre froide de la chambre.

"Vous êtes en retard."

"Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait le choix."

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il reconnut les deux hommes qu’il venait de rencontrer, ils semblaient juste plus vieux, plus sérieux, plus las. "Je ne… je ne comprends pas," articula-t-il en se relevant doucement. Son corps le faisait souffrir et son centre de gravité semblait avoir disparu, comme s’il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps.

Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et nota que de Lourdes mèches noires frôlaient ses épaules. Il regarda ses mains, retrouvant les doigts squelettiques, le cuir pâle prêt à rompre à chaque mouvements, qu’il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui.

"Oh," lâcha-t-il, en comprenant soudainement. "Oh."

"Ecoutez-moi bien," articula le premier homme. "On vous a offert une chance que la plupart des gens n’ont pas. Utilisez-la à bon escient."

"J’ai juste une question," murmura-t-il, lorsque l’autre homme eu finit de parler. "Pour ma vie… ici ?" Il agita la main en direction du voile. "Je... est-ce qu’ils penseront que je suis mort ?"

"Non, Mr. Black," lui assura le second homme. "Votre autre vie continue—cette version de vous existait avant et continuera d’exister après, suivant les changements que vous avez provoqués."

Une maigre consolation qui le soulagea quelque peu. Au moins, Remus ne serait pas seul et ne penserait pas que Sirius l’avait quitté sans aucune explication.

"Cependant, ici, ils pensent que vous êtes mort depuis deux ans."

Cette information lui retourna l’estomac et il crut qu’il allait être malade. "Doux Merlin ! Harry et Remus, ils croient... Putain !" Il devait rentrer à Grimmauld Place, et vite.

 

_**\- à suivre** _

* * *

**(1) Dans la VO, l’auteur avait écrit** _**‘In for a knut, in for a sickle’** _ **(la vraie expression étant,** _**‘In for a penny, in for a pound** _ **’, qui signifie à peu près,** _**‘Autant aller jusqu’au bout des choses’** _ **).**

_**Le penny et le pound sont des unités monétaire chez les moldus de Grande Bretagne, au même titre que la noise (knut) et la mornille (sickle) chez les sorciers, d’où le jeu de mots, malheureusement impossible à retranscrire en français.** _

 


	2. Seconde partie

**Promised Eternity** **  
** **(A Ring of Endless Light Remix)**

*******

**Seconde partie**

*******

Lorsque Sirius arriva, la maison était vide, et les sorts qui en protégeaient l’accès avaient été changés. Il dégagea un espace près de la rampe en fer forgé, chassant la neige à mains nues, avant de s’asseoir sur le perron en grelottant de froid. Son manteau avait disparu et sa baguette avec lui. Pour autant qu’il se souvienne, il portrait les vêtements qu’il avait sur lui le jour où il était tombé à travers le voile.

Il attendit là un long moment, recroquevillé sur les marches, tentant de se rappeler que tout ce qu’il avait laissé derrière lui n’avait rien d’un simple rêve, que tout avait été _réel_ et que, s’il avait un peu de chance, un jour, il pourrait retrouver la même vie. Mais il fallait avant tout qu’il aide Harry, peu importe comment, il devait le faire, c’était le moins qu’il puisse faire.

C’est alors que des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, transportées par l’air glacial de cette soirée d’hiver. Fermement accrochée au bras de Bill Weasley, une Tonks enceinte jusqu’aux dents émergea du brouillard et le fixa un long moment avant de murmurer, "Sirius ?"

"Ouais," souffla-t-il, incapable d’en dire plus parce qu’une énorme boule s’était logée au fond de la gorge. Il releva la tête pour embrasser sa cousine et croisa le regard de Remus par-dessus de l’épaule de la jeune femme.

Le loup-garou se précipita sur lui, dérapant sur la neige glissante, il paraissait plus vieux, plus mince, plus morose que le Remus qu’il venait de laisser derrière lui ; mais il était toujours _son_ Remus. Ou pas. Et cette pensée le tétanisa encore plus que la neige qui continuait de tomber tout autour d’eux.

Derrière Remus, se tenait un garçon avec de grands yeux verts écarquillés sous de fines lunettes rondes, Harry était figé sur place. Sirius l’observa, longtemps, il ressemblait tellement au garçon qu’il avait regardé grandir et pourtant, il avait l’air plus sage et plus triste.

Et puis il reporta son attention sur Remus, agenouillé à ses pieds, en train de rire et de pleurer, les mains agrippées à ses genoux. Sirius les saisit toutes les deux et les serra aussi fort qu’il le put, sondant les yeux brillant du loup-garou… des yeux remplis de joie, bien sûr, de chagrin et d’amour aussi, mais pas tout à fait le même amour qu’il avait l’habitude de voir.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui, riant et parlant en même temps ; Ron et Hermione, une poignée de Weasley, même Dumbledore. Harry attrapa l’une de ses mains et l’enferma entre les siennes.

"Sirius, oh mon dieu, Sirius," chuchota Harry près de son oreille, sa voix était remplie de tant d’amour et de détresse que Black eut envie de pleurer."Merci seigneur, tu es revenu. Tu m’as tellement manqué." Harry n’en dit pas plus mais Sirius _entendit_ très clairement l’implicite, _J’avais tellement besoin de toi._ "Ne pars plus, s’il-te-plaît ?"

"Juré," promit-il d’une voix enrouée, avant d’entraîner le garçon et le loup-garou dans une douloureuse étreinte censée calmer leurs craintes. Aucun des deux ne le lâcha du reste de la soirée, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi –ils l’avaient cru mort et maintenant qu’il était de retour, ils voulaient être sûrs qu’il était _réellement_ là. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait lui-même souvent fait avec James et Lily dans son autre vie.

***

Plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir passé des heures à discuter dans la cuisine, la plupart était parti se coucher, épuisé par des retrouvailles aussi inattendues qu’inespérées. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, alors que la maison dormait à poings fermés, Sirius, lui, n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, à côté de Harry, il le regardait dormir, comme quand il était petit et qu’il avait peur de le laisser seul trop longtemps, juste au cas ou le garçon arrêterait subitement de respirer ou au cas où le monde cesserait d’être pendant qu’il avait les yeux tournés.

Assis au pied du lit, Remus les observait, il était à la fois si proche et si loin de lui. Et Black était déchiré entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il voulait rester avec Harry, faire en sorte qu’il se sente aimé et en sécurité, comme il aurait dû l’être depuis toujours. Mais Sirius mourait aussi d’envie de se jeter dans les bras de Remus, de l’allonger sur les couvertures et de l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux nus et exténués et tellement _satisfaits_.

Seulement dans ce monde, Harry n’avait personne d’autre que lui et par conséquent, il devait passer en premier.

Sirius avait alors accepté le petit mensonge qu’on lui avait servi au coucher, il avait accepté de croire qu’il n’y avait pas de draps propres, pas de chambre prête pour lui et avait accepté de dormir avec Harry. De toute façon, lui non plus ne voulait pas vraiment le laisser tout seul.

"Il a encore grandi," chuchota Sirius, la culpabilité et la peine émoussant chacun de ses mots. "Et je n’étais pas là, comme toujours."

"Il t’aime," lui assura Remus, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour le soutenir.

Cette familière intimité provoqua une série de balbutiements au fond de sa poitrine et il se cramponna à la main du loup-garou. "Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé."

Alors Remus lui raconta tout. Il n’écouta que d’une oreille, plus intéressé par la forme des lèvres de l’ancien préfet, par le timbre de sa voix, par la façon dont ses yeux et ses cheveux reflétaient la lumière des bougies, que par les effroyables détails de la guerre qu’ils menaient. Il pleura lorsque Remus lui parla des morts –tout le monde avait tant perdu et cela à cause de la folie d’un seul homme ; mais il restait encore beaucoup à perdre et c’était à un simple adolescent à qui l’on demandait de faire pencher la balance.

Harry avait eu besoin de lui –ils avaient tous eu besoin de lui- et encore une fois, il avait failli à son devoir.

Quand Remus eut terminé, Sirius l’attira et le serra solidement contre lui, plongeant son visage au creux de son cou, un petit coin qu’il avait toujours trouvé étonnement rassurant. Remus murmura quelques mots de réconfort et l’animagus laissa ses lèvres effleurer la clavicule du loup-garou, goûtant laconstellation de tâches de rousseur qui flamboyait là et le sel de sa peau qu’il connaissait si bien. Mais lorsqu’il sentit Remus se tendre au contact de ses lèvres, il dut presser violemment ses paupières pour lutter contre les larmes qui avaient commencé à lui piquer les yeux.

Remus avait toujours la même odeur et pourtant elle était différente ; il utilisait toujours le même savon moldu, mais il n’y avait rien de Sirius dans son odeur. Durant les années qu’ils avaient passées à vivre ensemble, à dormir ensemble, à porter les vêtements de l’autre, leurs odeurs s’étaient mélangées et avaient fusionnées au point que Sirius arrivait à peine à les différencier ; ils étaient _SiriusetRemus_ , _MoonyetPadfoot_ , mais maintenant, dans cette vie, ils ne l’étaient plus et Sirius regrettait amèrement cette perte. A présent, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était vivre dans le secret espoir qu’un jour, dans cette vie, ils le redeviendraient.

"Joyeux Noël, Remus," chuchota –t-il.

La voix de Remus était rauque lorsqu’il répondit, "Joyeux Noël, Sirius."

***

C’était étrange de se retrouver encore une fois coincé à Grimmauld Place, mais il n’avait nulle part d’autre où aller, et tant que Remus et Harry habitaient ici, il n’avait aucune intention d’aller vivre ailleurs. Kreacher était parti, tout comme le portrait de sa mère, et Molly et Remus en avaient profité pour transformer le vieux mausolée qu’était le manoir des Black, en une demeure _presque_ chaleureuse.

Parfois il s’emmêlait les pinceaux et oubliait que cette vie n’était celle qu’il avait longtemps vécue. Il évoquait des choses que Harry n’avait jamais connues, il lui rappelait des anniversaires, des noëls ou des réunions de familles auxquels le garçon n’avait jamais participé. Le jeune Potter semblait lui pardonner ces défaillances et Sirius essayait autant que possible de faire attention avant de parler. La plupart du temps, après avoir fait allusion à l’un de ses _autres_ souvenirs, il se transformait en Padfoot, sachant très bien que personne ne pouvait résister à l’énorme chien noir et surtout, que personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’un animal réponde à des questions.

La première fois que Sirius posa les yeux sur la cicatrice de Harry depuis son retour, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il ne put retenir ses tremblements quand il la frôla du bout des doigts. Mais lorsque l’erreur qu’il avait commise et tout ce qu’elle leur avait coûté lui revint en mémoire, il fut contraint d’éloigner brusquement sa main du front de son filleul.

Mais parmi la quantité de lapsus qui lui échappaient, ceux concernant Remus étaient les plus fréquents et, Sirius était bien obligé de l’admettre, les plus délibérés. Il n’arrivait pas à se contenir en sa présence et de toute façon, il n’en avait _pas envie_. Souvent, tard dans la soirée, l’animagus posait sa tête sur l’épaule ou sur la poitrine de son ami pendant que ce dernier lisait ; il laissait ses doigts effleurer la courbe de ses fesses ou la peau de sa nuque quand il passait près de lui, et chaque fois qu’il devait prendre appui pour attraper quelque chose que le corps de Remus cachait, sa main se nichait avec nonchalance sur la hanche du loup-garou, rétrécissant toujours plus l’espace qui les séparait. Comme à son habitude, Lupin réussissait à conserver son sang froid, mais, parfois, Sirius pensait le sentir haleter et il considérait ces moments comme des victoires. C’est alors qu’un sentiment de culpabilité l’envahissait et qu’il s’écartait, parce qu’il n’avait pas le droit de toucher Remus comme ça, ce n’était pas correct, pas juste, pour aucun d’eux. Mais il n’arrivait à trouver ni les mots ni ce _satané_ courage gryffondorien pour avouer à Remus ce qu’il ressentait, ce qu’ils étaient devenus l’un pour l’autre dans son autre vie. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait dû expliquer tout le reste et il n’était pas encore prêt pour ça.

Il mit ses craintes de côté quelques jours, se contenant d’être là pour Harry et Remus, réapprenant les détails de cette vie et tentant de la rendre plus supportable –plus agréable- pour chacun d’entre eux.

Mais le temps filait vite. Harry allait bientôt retourner à l’école et il méritait une explication, encore plus que Remus. Pourtant, il savait qu’il parlerait d’abord à Remus, parce qu’il comprendrait, saurait comment donner du sens à tout ça, et même s’il ne pouvait pas, au moins, il le croirait et c’était ce dont Sirius avait besoin pour rester lucide, presque plus que n’importe quoi d’autre.

Il trouva Remus dans le salon, confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil en cuir vert, tout près du feu ; les flammes se reflétaient dans ses lunettes et donnait à ses cheveux une éclatante couleur cuivrée. L’homme était en train de lire, ses longs doigts caressant distraitement la reliure de son livre, et une pointe de jalousie transperça le cœur de Sirius.

"Il faut que je te parle," lâcha-t-il sans préambule, déterminé à empêcher sa voix de trembler aussi nerveusement que ses mains.

"D’accord," répondit calmement Remus ; puis il referma son livre après en avoir marqué la page et ôta ses lunettes d’un geste lent et mesuré, comme s’il avait affaire à un petit animal terrifié.

Sirius s’enfonça dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Remus et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux en exhalant longuement. _Par où commencer ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Et comment ?_

C’est alors que Remus se pencha en avant, lui saisit doucement les mains et les posa sur ses genoux avant de les recouvrir des siennes, le regard inquiet c une longue phrase, non ?.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

_Toi,_ songea Sirius. _C’est toi que je veux, plus que n’importe quoi_. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas commencer de la sorte. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sorti.

"Du thé ? Une couverture ? Est-ce que tu as froid ?" continua-t-il comme Sirius ne répondait pas.

Après une longue pause, Sirius soupira et accepta l’offre de Remus, "Du thé. Ça me laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir."

Remus se leva alors et rejoignit la cuisine pour faire chauffer la bouilloire, tandis que Sirius pestait contre son manque de préparation, pourquoi n’avait-il pas pensé à ce qu’il allait lui dire _avant_. Il avait toujours été doué avec les mots, doué pour inventer des excuses en une fraction de seconde, pour embobiner les professeurs et les dissuader de le coller en retenue, doué pour attirer des problèmes à James ou pour faire sortir Remus de ses gonds. Et maintenant, alors qu’il avait atrocement besoin de son talent d’orateur, ce dernier l’avait abandonné, et tout ce qu’il arrivait à faire, c’était retourner les deux mêmes phrases dans sa tête, _Je suis désolé_ , et, _S’il te plait, cois-moi_ , encore et encore.

Le temps que Remus réapparaisse avec le plateau à thé, Sirius s’était presque convaincu qu’il _pouvait_ le faire. Après tout, il l’avait déjà fait auparavant. Il avait pris possession de sa vie derrière le voile avec un vif empressement et n’avait pas daigné regarder en arrière, pensant que tout avait changé en même temps que lui. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que Remus et Harry et le monde des sorciers en entier étaient toujours là, quelque part, et qu’ils continuaient de payer pour _ses_ erreurs.

Remus lui tendit une tasse et Sirius avala une gorgée, avant de plisser le nez avec une grimace et de verser machinalement une cuillère de sucre dans son thé. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, il trouva le loup-garou en train de froncer les sourcils. Encore une autre maladresse, tellement petite et en même temps tellement parlante.

Il haussa une épaule, gêné. "Je sais. D’habitude, je ne rajoute jamais de sucre, désolé."

"Pas de douceur pendant douze ans, je suppose que n’importe qui serait en manque," murmura Remus avec un léger sourire énigmatique.

Sirius lâcha un rire bref. "Oh. Non. Non, ce n’…" Il s’interrompit, laissant ses explications en suspend, et glissa une main devant ses yeux, parce qu’il avait besoin de réfléchir et qu’il n’y arrivait pas, pas tant qu’il voyait l’inquiétude dans les yeux de Remus, pas tant qu’il mourait d’envie de le toucher, de l’embrasser, de lui faire l’amour. Il soupira de façon saccadée et reposa doucement la tasse, espérant que Remus ne remarquerait pas les tremblements de ses mains.

Mais bien sûr, Remus le remarqua. Le salaud. Il avait toujours été odieusement observateur. Doucement, il posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sirius ? Dis-moi la vérité ?"

Sirius prit une autre bouffée d’air et laissa retomber ses mains. "Non," finit-il pas lâcher. "Non. Je… deux ans ?" Cela semblait si long et en même temps si court comparé à ce qu’il avait vécu là-bas.

"Oui," murmura Remus en se retournant vers la table basse. Et Sirius eut tout à coup une folle envie de rire à la façon dont l’ancien préfet se saisit d'un dessous-de-verre avant d'y déposer sa tasse, par pur réflexe."Deux années très difficiles."

"Je…" Il s’interrompit. Remus n’avait pas besoin d’une autre excuse, il avait besoin de la vérité, il _méritait_ la vérité. "Tu crois que je suis dingue ?"

"Bien sûr que non," s’empressa de répondre Remus, mais il n’était pas très convaincant. "Pas vraiment dingue. Tu es… tu es parti pendant deux ans. C’est naturel de se sentir un peu déconnecté, tout le monde a changé et grandit et..."

"Je ne suis pas aussi atteint que ça," rétorqua-t-il, irrité par la retenue de son ami.

"Vraiment ?" Sirius lui lança un regard sévère et Remus haussa les épaules, pas le moins du monde intimidé. "Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Sirius ? Là-bas ?"

Il n’y avait pas façon simple de répondre à cette question. Remus tendit la main vers lui et entrelaça leurs doigts, espérant sans doute le rassurer, et le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement, le contact était à la fois tellement familier et tellement différent.

"Le voile," commença-t-il avec hésitation, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer. "Ce n’est pas… il faut d’abord que tu comprennes qu’il n’a rien de bon ou de mauvais."

Remus acquiesça d’un signe de tête. "Okay." 

"Il existe pour équilibrer l’univers. Dumbledore pensait qu’il faisait office de passage vers l’enfer, mais ce n’est pas ça, il…" Il s’interrompit et Remus patienta sans dire un mot. Il essaya de se rappeler les très sommaires explications des deux hommes qui l’avaient ramené et reprit maladroitement. "Dans notre monde, Voldemort a créé le chaos et le voile existe pour l’en empêcher."

"J’ai peur de ne pas te suivre."

"J’ai..." tenta Sirius, avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer la main de Remus. "Le voile s’est servit de moi comme d’un pion. Il a choisit la pire décision de ma vie et m’a montré ce qui se serait passé si je ne l’avais pas fait. Il m’a envoyé dans là-bas avec l’idée que je ferai n’importe quoi pour créer un monde… différent du notre."

"La pire décision de ta vir ?" répéta Remus.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, les paupières closes, il attendait que Remus comprenne ce dont il parlait. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps.

"Si tu étais resté le gardien du secret," chuchota Remus.

"Ils ne seraient pas morts," termina brusquement Sirius en trouvant finalement le courage de regarder Remus dans les yeux. "James a tué Voldemort, avec Lily et Dumbledore. Et toi…" Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de Remus, laissant son pouce tracer doucement la courbe de sa pommette, et Remus donna l’impression de suffoquer avant de se figer ; la valse des flammes dans la cheminée lui donnait un air étrangement méfiant, rappelant une nouvelle fois à Sirius qu’un mur les séparait. A nouveau, il se maudit d’avoir oublié que dans cette vie, ils n’étaient rien de plus que de bons amis. Il écarta vivement la main du visage du loup-garou et déglutit difficilement, gêné par la boule qu’il avait au fond de la gorge. Sa voix rauque était emplie d’un mélange de fierté et de peur quand il avoua,"Tu es… tu as fait semblant d’être le gardien du secret et les mangemorts ont passé des heures à te torturer pour te faire parler. Après ça, tu es resté plusieurs jours à St. Mungo… Tu as raté un tas de fêtes géniales pendant que tu te faisais dorloter par les infirmières." Tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour refouler les picotements qui lui montaient aux yeux. "Idiot."

Remus lâcha un petit rire. "Tu sais bien que je rate toujours les trucs intéressants," se désola-t-il en secouant la tête. "Mais je comprends maintenant." murmura-t-il tristement. "C’est pour ça que tu regardes Harry de façon étrange."

"Il n’avait pas de cicatrice. C’était un monde complètement différent, Moony, une vie entièrement différente."

Remus inspira brusquement. "Oh, Seigneur, Sirius, je suis tellement désolé."

"Moi aussi." Il remua dans son fauteuil et se pencha en avant, assez pour sentir le souffle du loup-garou sur son visage."J’aimerais..."

"Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça," chuchota Remus. Il leva une main, comme s’il voulait caresser les cheveux de Sirius, mais la laissa tomber avant de les avoir toucher. Alors Sirius eut envie de geindre et de supplier Remus de poser ses longs doigts tachés d’encre sur sa peau, comme avant. "La vie ne serait pas ce qu’elle est si on prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Tout ne peut pas être parfait."

"Mais ça l’était," protesta Sirius, assaillit par les souvenirs, avant de baisser les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés. "Merlin, Moony, tu m’as dit... Toi et moi… On..." Sa voix se brisa.

"Quoi ? Toi et moi, quoi ?" réclama, presque frénétiquement, Remus.

Sirius redressa la tête, essayant de faire passer tout l’amour qu’il portait à cet homme dans un seul regard. A ce moment précis, il souhaita plus que tout être Legilimens, avoir le pouvoir de montrer à Remus ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, le bonheur qu’ils avaient partagé durant toutes ces années. Il s’avança un peu plus et glissa une main sur l’épaule de l’ancien préfet, appréciant la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il inclina la tête, ferma lentement les yeux et savoura la douce caresse que provoquait la respiration de Remus sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, il se recula, arrachant presque sa main de celle du loup-garou, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas le forcer de la sorte. Il ne savait pas si Remus l’aimait encore, de très longues années s’étaient écoulées depuis la première guerre ; Merlin, il ne savait même pas si l’homme qui se tenait devant lui aujourd’hui l’avait _un jour aimé_.

"Sirius ? Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre."

Sirius laissa échapper un rire bref et tranchant parce que, comme toujours, Remus savait qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. "’Il y a plus de chose dans le ciel et sur la terre que n’en rêve votre philosophie.'"

"Exact," approuva Remus avec un sourire tremblant et un regard hésitant. Son Moony avait toujours été méfiant, mais jamais avec lui, et le voir sur ses gardes à cause de lui, lui fit mal.

Sirius se ressaisit et décida de se lever. "Je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Il était tenté de se retourner pour demander à Remus de le rejoindre, mais il ne dit rien. Quand il osa finalement regarder derrière lui, il trouva le loup-garou figé dans son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide ; la lumière des flammes dansait sur son visage, le faisant ressembler à une statue sculptée dans le bronze.

***

Cette nuit-là, allongé sous les couvertures, tandis qu’il cherchait désespérément à s’endormir, il songea qu’il pourrait peut-être essayer d’éviter Remus pendant quelques jours. En théorie, c’était faisable, étant donné la taille de Grimmauld Place et la détermination de Harry à ne pas le lâcher d’une semelle durant la journée. Mais Remus vivait ici depuis plus de deux ans et la demeure commençait à s’habituer à lui, à accepter la complexité de sa personnalité. Sirius avait trouvé de curieuses traces de sa présence un peu partout dans la maison ; un pain de savon Ivory traînant dans la salle de bains, des livres empilés sur des tables et des chaises au lieu d’être soigneusement rangés dans la bibliothèque, de la musique moldue diffusant à travers le salon ou la cuisine, souvent accompagnée de la voix cassée de Remus.

Aujourd’hui, cette maison appartenait plus à Remus qu’à lui, même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu, et il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il désirait posséder cette maison, parce qu’elle appartenait à Remus et que Remus lui appartenait.

Il n’avait plus qu’à passer au plan B. Sirius n’avait jamais été doué pour élaborer des plans de secours, alors son plan B n’en était pas réellement un, mais c’était tout de même mieux que de rester allongé dans le noir, tout seul, incapable de dormir parce qu’il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Remus.

Si quelque chose ne pouvait être évité, alors il fallait l’affronter et de préférence, le plus tôt possible. Sirius n’avait jamais aimé attendre que les choses arrivent d’elles-mêmes ; il était du genre à agir d’abord et à réfléchir après, un défaut qui lui avait causé bien des problèmes aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Il n’y avait que deux issues possibles à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Si Moony le rejetait, sa vie s’arrêterait, il en aurait le cœur brisé et même s’il n’en mourrait pas à proprement parlé –il l’avait compris à Azkaban– il savait que le désir finirait par lui faire lentement perdre la raison. Mais si Moony l’acceptait, alors, il n’aurait plus jamais à se coucher seul, assaillit par une montagne de doutes.

Il descendit de son lit et enfila quelques vêtements.

Il longea le couloir jusqu’à la chambre qu’ils avaient partagé après son retour, quand ni Remus ni Harry n’étaient décidé à le quitter des yeux à part pour utiliser la salle de bains.

Remus avait remonté les draps jusque sous son menton et s’était endormi sur le côté, recroquevillé comme un enfant, sa main dépassant du bord du lit et pendant dans le vide. Il avait l’air plus jeune dans son sommeil, il semblait moins abîmé, ainsi bercé par les quelques rayons de lumières qui avaient réussissaient à traverser les rideaux pourtant tirés de son lit à baldaquin. Remus n’avait jamais aimé dormir au clair de lune.

Sirius s’installa prudemment sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, essayant de ne pas le déranger. Il s’allongea sur un coin de matelas, le coude enfoncé dans un des oreillers, le poignet cassé pour soutenir sa tête, et l’observa un moment, émerveillé par le son de sa respiration, par la façon dont sa main agrippait et relâchait les couvertures, par le frémissement de ses cils et la courbe de ses lèvres qui adoucissaient les traits quelques peu saillants de son visage.

Après une brève hésitation, il tendit la bras et écarta doucement quelques mèches des paupières closes de Remus, lequel se réveilla aussitôt.

"Sirius ?" marmonna-t-il d’une voix endormie. "Quelle heure il est ?"

La question était simple et directe, mais pour Sirius, le sous-entendu était évident : _Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_

"Il est tard. Ou tôt, ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te places," répondit Sirius d’une voix enrouée. "Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose."

Remus se redressa et Sirius le vit plisser les yeux dans le noir. "Oui ?" Il tripota la manche de la chemise blanche dans laquelle il s’était endormi, rattacha quelques boutons qui s’étaient défait et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés par un sommeil agité.

Sirius se releva aussi, puis s’adossa à la tête de lit, les pupilles rivés sur ses doigts. "Je n’ai pas été complètement honnête tout à l’heure."

Remus lui offrit sciemment un petit sourire mutin, rappelant à Sirius quels gamins espiègles ils avaient été. "Ah oui ?"

"Je..." Il se frotta le front avant de se pincer l’arrête du nez. "Je voulais..."

Remus soupira et posa une main sur son épaule. "Sirius, ça va aller."

"Non, ça ne va pas aller," gronda désespérément Sirius en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami."Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"Non," se désola Remus, laissant l’animagus le maudire d’être aussi sage, "mais tu pourrais au moins me laisser essayer."

Ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre dans l’obscurité pendant un long moment.

Finalement, Sirius se lança, "Je prends mon thé avec autant de sucre que toi parce qu’on vivait ensemble."

"Oh," s’exclama Remus, l’air surpris. "Okay."

Sirius grogna de frustration, parce que visiblement, Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, d’habitude il saisissait beaucoup plus vite que ça. "Non, je veux dire, on _vivait_ ensemble."

Remus se figea, exactement comme il l’avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. "Je ne... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre," articula-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

"Tu m’as avoué que tu m’aimais le jour des deux ans de Harry," admit doucement Sirius, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par ses souvenirs. "On était pratiquement mariés l’année d’après."

"Ah. Ça explique beaucoup de choses en fait." Le loup-garou semblait… amusé, mais il y avait autre chose sur son visage,quelque chose que Sirius n’arrivait pas à cerner. Et bien que l’amusement n’était pas vraiment la réaction qu’il avait espéré, il supposa que c’était toujours mieux que de se faire chasser du lit à coups de pied, alors il poursuivit.

"Je sais que si tu m’aimais vraiment, c’était il y a longtemps, et je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu ressentes encore quelque chose. Peut-être même que tu n’as jamais rien éprouvé pour moi dans cette vie…Mais, je me disais que tu avais le droit de savoir."

"D’accord."

"Et si j’ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t’as déplu depuis que je suis revenu, je suis désolé." Sirius se força à sourire, même si le cœur n’y était pas. "Tu es difficile à oublier. J’aimerais..."

"Tu aimerais ?" demanda doucement Remus.

Il y avait une certaine attente dans cette question et Sirius ne put réprimer l’espoir qui gagna son coeur. "Je sais que ça fait longtemps," continua-t-il avec un rire incertain. "Mais... seigneur, j’aimerais tellement que tu ressentes ça toi aussi, parce que je voudrais que tu ressente ce que je ressentais là-bas." Il déglutit avec difficulté. "Ce que je ressens maintenant."

"Aimer quelqu’un pendant vingt ans c’est sacrément long," murmura Remus.

Cette fois, le rire de Sirius oscilla entre l’espoir et l’amertume. "Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu ais été aussi patient."

Remus secoua la tête. "J’ai dit que c’était long. Je n’ai pas dit que j’avais cessé de t’aimer."

L’animagus fixa longuement Remus et malgré l’obscurité, il savait très bien que le désir qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Remus reflétait parfaitement bien le sien. Alors Black bascula en avant et se jeta désespérément sur les lèvres du loup-garou, comme s’il avait le pouvoir de noyer Remus sous un déluge de souvenirs de leur vie à deux, rien qu’avec la chaleur de sa bouche et le glissement de sa langue contre la sienne.

Le baiser était aussi intime que les milliers d’autres qu’ils avaient déjà échangés au cours des années, et pourtant, il était différent, presque comme leur premier baiser, parce que _ce_ Remus ne l’avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Il usa de toute son expérience pour faire geindre Remus, frôlant son palais du bout de la langue, plongeant les mains dans ses cheveux, caressant son visage du bout des doigts pour en réapprendre les contours.Remus tremblait et gémissait contre sa bouche et Sirius fit glisser ses mains le long de sa chemise, empoignant le tissu blanc pour l’attirer encore plus près de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient pressés l’un contre l’autre et qu’il puisse sentir le coeur de Remus battre avec le sien.

Remus lui retournait ses baisers sans aucune pudeur, laissant ses mains s’égarer dans la nuque et les cheveux de l’animagus, compensant ce qu’il ignorait des goûts de Sirius par une ardeur passionnée.

Et lorsque Black finit par rompre le baiser, ce ne fut que pour enfouir son nez dans le cou du loup-garou, inspirant profondément l’odeur chaude et suave qui s’en dégageait. Il ôta les premiers boutons de la chemise qui lui faisait obstacle et posa ses lèvres sur le morceau de peau qu’il venait de découvrir, de nouveau autorisé à goûter la constellation de tâches de rousseur éparpillée sur la clavicule de Moony.

"C’était plutôt inattendu," murmura Remus contre son oreille, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

"Mais pas déplacé, j’espère."

"Non, pas déplacé," le rassura Remus, "mais..."

Sirius se figea. "Il y a toujours un 'mais' avec toi, Moony. Pas cette fois, s’il-te-plaît ?"

Remus secoua doucement la tête. "Je ne suis pas le même homme que celui que tu as connu dans cette autre vie."

"Et je ne suis plus le même homme que celui que tu as aimé pendant vingt ans. Mais je suis toujours moi et tu es toujours toi, Remus. Je pense que ça suffit. Ça suffit largement." Il sourit amoureusement avant de continuer. "Ça rééquilibre le monde. C’est ce que tu m’as dut la première fois qu’on a fait ça."

"Est-ce que c’était bon ?" s’enquit Remus d’une voix si rauque qu’un long frisson traversa brusquement le corps de Sirius.

"Encore mieux. A chaque fois," chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle et engourdi par le désir. "Laisse-moi te le montrer."

Remus effleura la joue de Sirius du bout des doigts et l’animagus prit son geste pour une permission. Il repoussa Remus contre les draps, l’immobilisant d’abord avec les mains, avant de s’étendre de tout son long sur le corps de l’homme qu’il pensait avoir perdu. Grisé par le contact, il embrassa le loup-garou comme si sa bouche contenait tous les secrets de l’univers.

"S’il-te-plaît," supplia Sirius, en écrasant ses hanches contre celles qu’il dominait, et quand il sentit Remus trembler sous lui, il perdit son sang-froid. "Remus."

"Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, Sirius," réussit-il à articuler. "Je te le donnerai."

Black glissa ses mains sous la chemise du loup-garou, caressant la peau douce de son flanc, se réjouissant des soubresauts que ses égards déclenchaient.

"Tu es tellement beau," chuchota-t-il, d’une voix grave. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Remus, aussi lentement qu’il lui était possible, jusqu’à ce que le loup-garou se cambre brusquement et laisse échapper un gémissement qui résonna à travers son sexe. Sirius abandonna alors sa besogne et ôta le vêtement sans ménagement.

"Oh, seigneur." Remus enfouit son nez dans le cou de l’animagus et ce dernier en profita pour lécher les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son épaule, une main perdue dans un enchevêtrement de mèches épaisses. Sirius était subjugué par les réactions de Remus, par la délicieuse sensation que lui procurait le corps de l’homme qu’il aimait, par l’intensité qui enflammait son regard alors qu’il attirait Sirius à lui et plantait sa bouche sur la sienne.

Black s’empressa alors de fouiner le long de sa mâchoire, la respiration hachée. "Ça va ?" s’inquéta-t-il contre la joue de Remus, adorant la rudesse de sa barbe naissante sur la pulpe de ses lèvres.

"Ça fait longtemps," avoua Remus.

"Ne me demande pas d’être désolé, s’il-te-plaît," implora Sirius, tandis qu’une irrépressible vague de jalousie l’engloutissait."Je crois que je ne pourrai pas supporter l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre te touche."

"Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi de toute façon," répliqua Remus en soulevant les hanches.

"Parfait," approuva fièrement Sirius avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur le torse et le ventre du loup-garou, admirant les muscles tressaillir sous la peau pâle. Il y avait là des cicatrices qu’il ne reconnaissait pas et il réalisa alors qu’elles provenaient sûrement des douze années qu’il avait passées à Azkaban. Le cœur serré, il se pencha et embrassa doucement chacune d’elles, dessinant du bout de la langue, des excuses et des promesses sur la chair marquée, souriant comme Remus se tortillait à son contact.

"S’il-te-plaît," haleta Remus.

"Chhuut," tenta de le calmer Sirius tandis qu’il faisait glisser ses paumes sur les cuisses de Lupin, profitant de ces caresses pour tirer sur le caleçon qui lui barrait la route. Remus s’agita alors pour se débarrasser de l’encombrant sous-vêtement et arqua le dos, heurtant brutalement le corps de l’animagus et lâchant une plainte sourde lorsque l’autre homme enroula ses doigts autour de son érection.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux," réclama tout bas Sirius, ponctuant chacun de ses mots en déposant un baiser brûlant le long de la gorge du loup-garou. "N’importe quoi, tu l’auras."

"Toi," gémit ce dernier. "Oh, seigneur, Sirius. C’est toi que je veux."

Black le dévorait des yeux, dégustant chaque coup de rein, chaque gémissement, jusqu’à la délivrance, jusqu’à ce qu’il se laisse complètement aller dans les bras et sur la main de Sirius.

Sirius l’attira près de lui, pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe et ses cheveux, submergé par un flot d’amour et de gratitude, satisfait d’avoir au moins le pouvoir d’apporter un peu de bonheur à son amant même après toutes ces années.

"Oh, Seigneur,"geint de nouveau Remus, après avoir recouvré ses esprits. Il tendit une main tremblante jusqu’au visage de l’animagus et l’entraîna dans un profond et enivrant baiser. "Je suis désolé," marmonna Remus entre deux étreintes. "J’aurais dû te le dire, j’aurais dû faire quelque chose, j’aurais dû t’embrasser."

"Moi aussi," regretta Sirius, avant de haleter dans la bouche de Remus alors que les mains du loup-garou s’affairaient sur sa ceinture et finissaient par baisser son pantalon.

"Vingt ans c’est très long, j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir," chuchota Remus au creux de son oreille. "Je sais ce que je veux."

"Dis-moi," le pria Sirius, hoquetant lorsqu’un pouce frôla le bout de son sexe avant de s’insinuer entre ses lèvres.

Le ton de Remus était empreint de passion et d’une certaine perversion qui plu aussitôt à l’animagus. "J’ai envie de toi. J’ai envie de te faire jouir et je veux que tu gémisses mon nom quand tu le feras."

"Seigneur, oui," gronda Sirius. "S’il-te-plaît."

Au début, Lupin était hésitant, il le touchait tellement lentement, tellement précieusement qu’il cru mourir de frustration. Ils roulèrent sur le matelas et Remus le maintint fermement, embrassant sa clavicule, mordillant la chair tapie au creux de son cou et laissant ses doigts traîner sur la peau nue de l’animagus comme s’il voulait mémoriser chaque centimètre de son anatomie.

"Tu m’appartiens," murmura Remus, d’une voix basse et abîmée.

"Oui, je suis à toi," se soumit Sirius en offrant sa gorge sans pudeur. _Voilà_ pourquoi on l’avait renvoyé, c’était pour ça, autant que pour le reste, et si Remus avait besoin de dominer, de prendre son temps, alors il obéirait volontiers à chacun de ses ordres. Il chercha frénétiquement un oreiller à caler sous ses fesses et se livra aux crocs du loup-garou.

Remus caressa les cuisses fermes et moites qui lui avaient toujours fait envie et Sirius arqua à son tour le dos, poussant un profond grondement désespéré, suppliant avec son corps et sa voix. Son érection était fièrement dressée, réclamant l’attention de Remus, et le désir bouillait dans ses veines, faisant frissonner sa chair.

"Remus, s’il-te-plaît," chuchota Sirius en ondulant les hanches.

Et alors l’animagus faillit s’étrangler lorsque Lupin murmura un sort et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper le tube doré qui s’envola jusqu’à sa main. Le liquide luisait dans la pâleur de la chambre et Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir en imaginant ce qui allait se passer ; son regard était rivé sur Remus, appréciant _l’endurance_ du loup-garou tandis qu’il lubrifiait lentement toute la longueur de son sexe d’une main experte.

"Putain, Remus," grogna-t-il.

"Ca va ?" demanda Remus entre deux baisers, avant d’écarter un peu plus les jambes de Sirius.

Mais lorsque le loup-garou insinua ses doigts dans son corps, Black perdit toute faculté de parler, abandonnant seulement une faible plainte alors que ses paupières se refermaient brusquement. La respiration de Remus était hachée et Sirius voulait voir chaque geste, chaque expression sur son visage, alors il se força à ouvrir les yeux, luttant contre l’enivrant plaisir que lui infligeait Remus.

"Maintenant," haleta Sirius d’une voix rauque. "Maintenant, Remus. _S’il-te-plaît_."

Lupin ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il retira ses doigts et s’installa entre les cuisses de l’animagus. Et puis lentement, Remus glissa en lui, le pénétrant avec une telle… _oooh…_ douceur, et Sirius se délecta de l’instant, de la sensation d'être à nouveau entier, de retrouver ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout de ne plus jamais posséder.

Remus frissonna et s’enfonça plus durement, forçant Sirius à creuser l’échine pour mieux l’accueillir. "Oui," gémit-il, "s’il-te-plaît," et, "putain, Remus," étaient les seuls mots qu’il arrivait à articuler tandis qu’ils bougeaient l’un avec l’autre, noyés sous la chaleur, la moiteur et l’amour. Remus se pencha et l’embrassa avidement, avalant ses paroles et l’air qu’il respirait, les remplaçant par d’autres mots, ( _tu m’appartiens, je suis à toi, pour toujours_ ) et un air plus intime, un air qui avait un goût de _MoonyetPadfoot_ saupoudré de magie.

"Sirius…"chuchota Remus en se retirant doucement.

Sirius se réinstalla un peu mieux et lorsque Remus donna un coup de reins plus rude, plongeant encore plus loin, la vision de Sirius s’enflamma de plaisir. Il réclama, implora, supplia d’en avoir plus et Remus hoqueta avant de continuer sa danse. Sirius laissa sa tête retomber contre les oreillers, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, de supporter le feu et la pression qui l’étouffaient, trop près du point de rupture qu’il était.

"Trop… bon, oooh… putain, Rem… Remus…" bafouilla-t-il d’une voix enrouée, alors qu’il se cambrait, recherchant toujours plus de contact, les doigts plantés dans la chair du loup-garou.

Remus accéléra le rythme, resserrant sa prise sur l’épaule de Sirius, l’obligeant à ouvrir les yeux pour accrocher le regard brûlant qu’il lui jetait.

"Allez, Sirius," gronda le loup-garou. "Viens pour moi."

"Remus," pantela-t-il, agrippant l’ancien préfet tandis qu’un brasier consumait son bas-ventre, dévorant ce qui lui restait de lucidité jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par exploser, l’extase coulant à flots à travers ses veines, puis entre leurs corps.

Remus le suivit un instant plus tard,avec un grognement étouffé, avant de s’effondrer sans grâce sur lui. Doucement, Sirius lui caressa les cheveux, inspirant profondément l’odeur familière qui se dégageait de la peau de son amant. Et puis soudain, sans crier gare, il sentit des picotements lui monter aux coins des yeux, alors il ravala discrètement ses larmes avec un petit reniflement, rêvant de pouvoir rester dans ses bras éternellement.

Il sentait le sommeil l’emporter peu à peu, parfaitement ravi de ne plus avoir à bouger, du moins pas avant d’être sûr d’être prêt pour un autre round, lorsqu’il entendit Remus murmurer un sort de nettoyage et rouler sur le côté. Les yeux du loup-garou ne quittèrent pas son visage tandis qu’il passait ses doigts entre les mèches de l’animagus, laissant sa main voyager le long de sa mâchoire et redescendre dans son cou.

"Remus," chuchota Sirius, en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de Remus. "Mon Moony."

"Oui." Une affirmation, une confession, la réponse à ses prières secrètes.

"Tu n’as pas l’intention de me jeter dehors, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il en usant du regard de chiot qui l’avait toujours aidé à se sortir des ennuis.

Remus lâcha un bref rire. "Non, Sirius. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi."

Sirius l’entraîna vers lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il écouta sa respiration, ralentissant la sienne pour qu’elles se fondent l’une dans l’autre, puis il entrelaça leurs doigts et courba l’échine pour protéger le loup-garou du froid qui les entourait.

"Tu ne l’as pas dit, tu sais," marmonna Remus longtemps après que Sirius le cru endormi.

L’animagus se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Quoi, que je t’aime? Je t’aime. De tout mon coeur. Et toi, est-ce…"

"Je t’aime," répondit Remus avant même qu’il ait pu terminer sa question. Puis il attira le visage de son amant jusqu’à lui, "Je peux même te le jurer,"avant de sceller intimement leurs lèvres.

Sirius lui retourna son baiser, ainsi que la promesse. Un serment qu’il avait bien l’intention de tenir.

_**-end** _

 


End file.
